The 100 and the Grounders - Les 100 et les Natifs
by Daneesha
Summary: Bellamy ne pouvait pas protéger le campement de l'attaque des natifs, certains de ses hommes mourront. Il le savait. Clarke le savait. Mourir en partant ou mourir en restant, tel était leur dilemme. Ou... peut-être avaient-ils une autre option. Voici ce qui se passerait si un natif venait à leur aide#Histoire post ép 11-Saison 1/!\YAOI/!\ BoyxBoy/!\ Lemon explicite/!\ Bellamy/OC/!\
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Bon alors encore une fois, j'suis tombé amoureuse d'une série juste géniale **The 100** ! J'ai dévoré les deux saisons dispos en quelques jours et, bien évidement^^, ça m'a donné une idée de fiction ! Oui, parce que je yaoïse tout^^ et aussi parce que Bellamy m'a trop rappellé Paul, de Twilight.

Bref, je parle trop ! A la base c'était censé être un One Shot mais bon, je sais pas faire court donc ça a tourné en histoire.

**Disclaimers :** "The 100" appartient entièrement à l'auteur Kass Morgan (livre) et à la chaîne qui diffuse la série.

**Résumé :** Bellamy ne pouvait pas protéger le campement de l'attaque imminente des natifs, certains de ses hommes mourront. Il le savait. Clarke le savait. Mourir en partant ou mourir en restant, tel était leur dilemme. Ou... peut-être avaient-ils une autre option...

Voici ce qui se serait passé si un natif était inopinément venu à leur aide.

# Histoire post épisode 11 - Saison 1 #

**Rappel :** /!\YAOI/!\ BoyxBoy/!\ Lemon explicite/!\ Bellamy/OC/!\

Let the fight begin.

* * *

**THE 100 AND THE GROUNDERS**

* * *

**LES 100 ET LES NATIFS**

* * *

« - Y'a un natif à la porte ! »

S'exclama un des gardes, attirant l'attention de Bellamy, Clarke et Finn qui se disputaient pour savoir si ils prenaient le risque de quitter le camp ou si ils restaient le défendre. Un autre garde arriva à eux en courant.

« - Un natif, à la porte ! »

Haleta-t-il.

« - J'avais entendu ! »

S'agaça Bellamy en le bousculant pour dégager son passage. Il se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambés, suivi de sa sœur Octavia, de Clarke, Finn et toute la clique.

« - Je, viens, en paix. »

Répéta le natif en séparant distinctement ses mots. C'était un jeune homme, de peut-être seize ans mais pas plus. Il était brun et avait le visage peint de noir, comme tous les natifs, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu austère. Cependant, il posa ses armes au sol et leva les mains en l'air pour prouver qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à personne..

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

S'écria Bellamy après être monté sur l'échelle pour détailler l'ennemi par dessus la barricade.

« - La paix... »

Répondit le natif, avec un ton dédaigneux qui agaça Bellamy plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par la présence de l'indigène. L'attaque des natifs était imminente selon les dires de Clarke. Rien ne leur disait que ce n'était pas un piège. C'est d'ailleurs ce que souligna la blonde.

« - C'est peut-être un traquenard.

\- Je sais, merci... »

Fit Bellamy en la toisant. Puis il lança au natif.

« - Pourquoi on devrait te croire ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on viendrait vous prévenir de notre attaque ? »

Bellamy tourna de nouveau la tête, échangeant un regard avec Clarke et Finn.

« - Je suis le frère d'Anya et l'ami de Lincoln. »

Continua-t-il.

« - Je suis venu vous aider mais j'ai dû attendre que Lincoln revienne avec les deux prisonniers. »

Il parlait de Clarke et Finn, qui avaient été enlevés par Anya pour que Clarke ne soigne une jeune fille qui avait été blessée par l'explosion du pont. Explosion qu'ils avaient causé pour ralentir l'assaut des natifs initialement prévu trois jours avant.

« - Lincoln n'est pas revenu. »

Lança Clarke en tournant le regard vers Octavia pour s'assurer qu'elle tienne le coup.

« - Je sais. »

Répondit simplement le natif. Un nouvel échange de regard entre Clarke, restée au pied de l'échelle, et Bellamy.

« - C'est Lincoln qui nous a libéré. Il nous a aidé à nous échapper. »

Fit-elle au brun.

« - J'ai voulu attendre qu'il arrive pour éviter tout quiproquo mais... »

Le jeune natif s'arrêta avant de recommencer.

« - Je viens vous aider. Pour vous éviter de vous faire décimer... Chaque seconde que vous passerez à hésiter sera une de perdue pour vous préparer à l'attaque. »

Nouvel échange de regard et chuchotis dans la foule. Octavia vint à son tour au pied de l'échelle.

« - Lincoln nous a aidé en nous prévenant de la première attaque... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il nous donnera des infos utiles lui aussi. »

Bellamy tourna le regard vers Clarke, qui acquiesça.

« - Ouvrez lui. »

Autorisa alors le brun avant de descendre de l'échelle. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte, juste de quoi permettre au natif de passer. Il avança en laissant ses armes par terre. Un des gardes les récupéra et les jeta dans un coin près de la porte avant de la refermer. Le natif épousa les lieux d'un coup d'œil et posa le regard sur Clarke. C'était elle qui avait été présentée en tant que chef de clan lors de leur première tentative de conciliation.

« - J'm'appelle Caïn, du peuple de la fôret. »

Commença-t-il. Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans les présentations. Bellamy fit un signe aux deux gardes qui délestèrent le natif de sa ceinture où se trouvaient une corne et une sorte de petite sacoche.

« - Désapes toi. »

Ordonna Bellamy tandis que les deux autres vidaient le contenu de la sacoche.

« - Quoi ? »

S'étonna le natif en fronçant des sourcils. Mais Bellamy ne semblait pas rigoler. Il leva son arme, le tenant en joue pour le pousser à s'exécuter. L'imitant, Jasper pointa aussi son canon dans sa direction, ainsi que trois autres personnes. Caïn tourna le regard vers Clarke mais celle-ci n'intervint pas. Jusque là, la méfiance de Bellamy était fondée. Le natif roula des yeux en soupirant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de broutilles mais soit, si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Il enleva son sac, sa veste en fourrure puis son t-shirt et leva les bras en T. Tout comme Lincoln, un bon nombre de tatouages tribaux ornaient sa nuque, ses bras et ses flancs.

« - Tu veux pas que j'enlève le bas aussi ? »

Lança-t-il, le regard effrontément accroché à celui de Bellamy. Avec encore ce ton dédaigneux et cet air arrogant qui donnait juste envie au brun de l'étriper.

« - Tournes toi. »

Lança celui-ci en illustrant son ordre avec son canon. Caïn s'exécuta et sur un autre geste de la tête, un des gardes alla le palper pour s'assurer qu'il ne cachait aucune arme sous son pantalon. Caïn dû se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de réagir. De dos, il était vulnérable. Et aussi, il détestait qu'on le touche.

« - Ça va, il a rien sur lui. »

Fit le garde en se relevant.

« - Et il a jamais tué personne. »

Ajouta Clarke en tournant le regard vers Bellamy. S'il était vraiment l'ami de Lincoln alors peut-être que ce garçon allait enfin l'aider à le convaincre de quitter le campement. Le natif se retourna en lui lançant un regard surprit. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, se demanda-t-il. Clarke hésita mais répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« - C'est un gars de ton clan qui me l'a dit. On vous taillade à chaque fois que vous tuez quelqu'un.

\- C'est pas se faire taillader, c'est marquer ses victoires face à l'ennemi. »

Fit le natif, défendant ses coutumes. Bellamy fronça du nez en lançant.

« - On s'enfou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'peux me rhabiller ou vous vous rincez encore l'œil ? »

Demanda le natif en lançant un regard agacé vers un groupe de filles dans la foule, elle s gloussèrent bêtement. Il n'appréciait pas trop la façon dont ils le traitaient. Il venait pour leur éviter une mort certaine et il était traité comme une bête de foire. Clarke ramassa ses vêtements et les lui tendit, s'excusant à la place de Bellamy. Il la fixa et récupéra ses vêtements sans la remercier. Malgré le fait que Finn et Lincoln l'aient présenté comme chef, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, le grand brun donnait aussi des ordres.

« - Baisse ton arme Bellamy. »

S'agaça Clarke en posant la main sur son canon.

« - T'es un ami de Lincoln ? »

Demanda-t-elle ensuite. Caïn hocha la tête, ne commençant à se rhabiller qu'à ce moment.

« - Alors dis lui qu'on doit s'en aller au plus vite. Il refuse de m'écouter ! »

S'anima la blonde. Bellamy eut une légère grimace d'agacement et lança derechef.

« - C'est pas un natif que me fera changer d'avis.

\- D'autant plus que j'suis d'avis que vous restiez. »

Lança ledit natif. Clarke et Finn tournèrent le regard vers lui. La blonde redevint méfiante.

« - Lincoln voulait qu'on quitte le camp. Qu'on rejoigne le clan d'une de ses amies, Luna.

\- Je sais, mais c'est une mauvaise idée... En tout cas dans l'absolu. Vous n'iriez pas loin, les autres vous encercleront rapidement.

\- On a des armes. »

Contra Bellamy.

« - Nous aussi. »

Répondit Caïn sans tourner le regard vers lui. C'étaient Clarke et Finn qu'il devait convaincre de rester.

« - Et c'est pas vos fusils qui vont nous arrêter. On se déplace aussi bien à terre que dans les arbres et vous serrez à découvert. Je dis pas qu'il y aura pas de perte des deux côtés mais l'issue d'une bataille est déjà bouclée. Vous allez tous mourir. Et ceux qui ne mourront pas servirons d'appâts, ou d'esclaves. »

Des murmures inquiets gagnèrent la foule.

« - Vous avez deux options. Soit vous acceptez mon aide, je reste de votre côté et on tente à nouveau d'instaurer la paix...

\- C'est vrai que ça s'est super bien passé la dernière fois. »

Lança Raven. Caïn ne prit ni la peine de lui accorder un regard, ni de rebondir sur le fait que la première entrevue avait mal tourné parce qu'ils avaient ouvert le feu. Il continua simplement en ignorant sa remarque, comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé.

« - Soit vous choisissez de fuir, et là, personne ne pourra plus rien pour vous.

\- C'est pas une fuite ! »

Se défendit Clarke. Elle pouvait bien appeler ça comme elle voulait, il s'en fichait, l'issue restait la même. Si ils quittaient le campement maintenant, ils tomberaient inévitablement dans un piège. Le natif tourna le regard vers Bellamy qui lançait.

« - Tu te trompe, on a une troisième option... »

Caïn fronça des sourcils, de même que Clarke, et Bellamy leva de nouveau son fusil.

« - Saisissez le !

\- Quoi ? »

S'exclama Clarke.

« - C'est peut-être un piège. Attachez le. »

Fit Bellamy après que deux de ses hommes n'aient attrapés Caïn. Celui-ci se débattit dans un premier temps puis se résigna. Si il se défendait, il les blesserait, et ils le considéreraient comme une menace, non comme un allié.

« - Bellamy tu peux pas faire ça ! »

S'indigna Octavia en l'attrapant par le bras. Son frère se dégagea agacé.

« - Arrêtes Octavia ! Tu trouves ça normal qu'un de ces sauvages vienne gentiment nous prévenir, ou nous proposer son aide ?! C'est forcément un piège !

\- S'en ai pas un ! »

Objecta le natif en se défaisant des mains qui le retenaient. Mais on le rattrapa vite.

« - Y'a rien qui me dit que tu vas pas disparaître au milieu de la nuit, que t'es pas juste infiltré pour savoir notre nombre, ou d'autres infos stratégiques... Alors vous me l'attachez et vous le montez là-haut ! »

Ordonna-t-il.

« - Non ! Non, attendez... »

Tenta Clarke. Elle avait les mêmes doutes que Bellamy, mais ses méthodes n'étaient pas les siennes. Malheureusement, les autres écoutaient plus la voix de Bellamy que la sienne. On la repoussa pour l'empêcher de s'interposer et Caïn fut emmené dans la partie supérieure de la navette. On le jeta sans ménagement au sol mais il avait décidé pour l'instant de ne plus répliquer. Le jeune vérifia que ses poignets étaient bien attachés et l'attacha à un poteau avant de revenir vers Bellamy. Il demanda en se grattant la nuque.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

\- Laissez nous seuls... J'vais le faire parler.»

Lança Bellamy. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eut un natif, Lincoln, en otage ils n'avaient rien réussit à tirer de lui par la violence. Mais Caïn était plus jeune, et certainement plus faible, pensa Bellamy. Si les natifs avaient prit le risque de l'envoyer en infiltration alors qu'il pouvait se faire tuer, c'était certainement un élément qui ne manquerait pas au clan. Il allait donc réussir à le faire parler plus facilement. Le jeune natif, profitant de l'inattention de ceux qui partaient, se mordit la lèvre et se pencha silencieusement vers l'avant. Attrapant le petit couteau qu'il cachait dans sa botte, il le cacha habilement entre ses liens et ses paumes. Bellamy se tourna vers lui après que les autres aient quittés la pièce. Il ferma d'abord la trappe avec une barre de fer, puis, remontant ses manches, il s'avança vers lui. Le natif esquissa un sourire et lança en ancrant son regard perçant dans le sien.

« - Alors, tu comptes me faire dire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... Et si on commençait par la raison de ta présence ici.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à ce sujet.

\- Ouais. Ben ça parait louche.

\- Donc tu vas faire quoi, pour que je crache le morceau ? Me torturer, comme Lincoln ? »

Demanda le jeune sans ciller. Son affront troubla légèrement le brun, son comportement remettait toute sa théorie en cause. Pourtant il ne laissa rien transparaître et répondit en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« - J'pense pas que tu survives à ce qu'a traversé ton pote. Il est bien plus résistant que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? »

Lança le natif, un peu amusé. Ils étaient tous préparés à endurer la souffrance, le manque et la privation, ça, depuis le plus jeune âge.

« - Question de gabarit. »

Répondit Bellamy. Des coups furent frappés à la trappe. C'était Clarke.

« - Bellamy ! Bellamy ouvre moi immédiatement ! On va pas refaire la même erreur deux fois, en plus on perd du temps. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Cette Clarke l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Caïn. Il n'eut le temps que de l'apercevoir bouger. Le jeune s'accrocha à ses liens et lança un coup de pied dans le tibia du brun. Bellamy grogna de douleur en tombant, un genou à terre. Il tenta de le saisir mais le jeune natif se déroba et l'attrapa par le col. Le retournant avec une aisance et une violence spectaculaire, il se plaça au-dessus de lui. Un genou au sol, le bras contre son torse le plaquant par terre et surtout, son couteau pressé contre sa gorge. Bellamy osa à peine déglutir. Il avait sous-estimé l'ennemi. Caïn avait bougé tellement vite qu'il avait à peine comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Toute fois, il était encore restreint dans ses mouvements par les sangles qui retenaient ses poignets. Bellamy tenta alors le coup de se lever, mais la lame s'enfonçant légèrement sous sa pomme d'Adam l'en dissuada. Il senti sa peau céder et une goutte de sang roula sur sa gorge. Le natif secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire oublier l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas envie de le blesser, juste de lui faire comprendre. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il lança posément.

« - Le membre le plus chétif, ou le plus jeune, de notre tribu, est un réel danger de mort pour vous... »

Bellamy hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Dans le cas contraire, il serait déjà mort. Il répondit doucement.

« - Si c'était une démo c'est bon, j'ai compris.

\- J'crois pas non. »

Fit le natif en le tirant brusquement par le t-shirt. Le poussant à se relever. Tournant le couteau, il le glissa sous la sangle qui lui attachait les poignets et la coupa. La lame la trancha d'un seul coup sous le regard stupéfait de Bellamy. Caïn tourna le visage vers lui et le poussa vers la trappe sans grand ménagement.

« - Ouvre. »

Bellamy s'exécuta, non sans discuter.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi ? Je sais très bien que tu me tueras pas.

\- Pas la peine. J'veux juste qu'on m'écoute alors une démonstration de force suffira. »

Lança le jeune. Avec cet air posé - arrogant - et maître de lui qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Bellamy ouvrit la trappe et lança sans bouger.

« - Ah ouais ? Tu penses vraiment que-

\- Je suis censé être le sauvage mais vous aussi privilégiez la loi du plus fort. Tu es le chef, tu es le plus fort... »

Expliqua Caïn. Il continua.

« - Pour l'instant je suis au dessus de toi dans la chaîne alimentaire. S'ils suivent tes ordres, alors tu suivras les miens. Descends. »

Ordonna-t-il. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. En bas, les autres étaient armés. Le temps que le natif ne descende de l'échelle à sa suite, il serait tenu en joue. Il descendit donc. Levant un bras pour alerter Jasper, et les autres qui discutaient diffusément, en arrivant en bas. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui et dans la seconde la lame de Caïn était de nouveau contre sa gorge. Il avait sauté au lieu de prendre l'échelle et scrutait maintenant les autres en retenant Bellamy. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tous ceux qui étaient armés levèrent leurs fusils et le tirent en joue.

« - Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

S'énerva Finn. La peur et l'inquiétude se diffusèrent rapidement dans la foule.

« - On peut reprendre où on s'était arrêté ? »

Demanda Caïn avec un certain dédain dans la voix.

« - J'ai pas dit que j'marchais avec toi. »

Lâcha Bellamy. Le natif soupira.

« - J'vais expliquer une dernière fois... Mon peuple va attaquer aux premières aurores. Une fuite de nuit est beaucoup trop risquée, c'est notre territoire et il est truffé de piège.

\- Ouais, mais nous aussi on a piégé les alentours. »

Rétorqua Bellamy assez fière du travail qu'il avaient accompli.

« - Pourtant j'ai pas sauté en croisant vos câblages au sol... »

Le nargua Caïn. Puis il continua.

« - Ça mit à part si vous partez, ils vous encercleront.

\- Rien ne nous dit que vous nous encerclez pas déjà ! »

S'écria une voix dans la foule.

« - Si c'était le cas tu penses vraiment qu'ils vous auraient laissé m'attacher ? »

Se défendit Caïn.

« - Je suis seul. Lincoln devait être avec vous mais il s'est sacrifié pour que vous puissiez rentrer saints et saufs.

\- Sauf que Lincoln voulait qu'on parte ! »

Opposa Clarke.

« - On était pas d'accord sur ce point mais j'ai quand même accepté de l'aider à vous protéger. Chaque vie est précieuse et rien ne sert d'en sacrifier vainement. »

Fit Caïn. Il prit le risque de lâcher Bellamy et leva les mains en signe de non agression sans pour autant lâcher son couteau.

« - Il vous reste toujours deux options : la fuite … ou un accord de paix. »

Bellamy se retourna, prêt à l'attraper, mais Caïn se recula et prit une position défensive.

« - Je suis de ton côté. Rien ne vous empêche de vous préparer à combattre, je resterais à l'écart. J'veux juste pouvoir dissuader Anya d'attaquer... Mais si toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre tente encore de m'attacher, y'aura des blessés bien avant l'aube. »

Prévint-il. Et son regard perçant montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Bien qu'il ne soit seul, sa menace avait du poids. Il n'avait rien à gagner dans cette histoire et tout à perdre. Clarke ne faisait pas confiance aux natifs. Mais après l'acte désintéressé de Lincoln, elle prenait le risque de croire en ce garçon. Même si ses motivations étaient un peu floues.

« - On a... Qu'a le surveiller de près. »

Proposa-t-elle.

« - J'veux dire ils attaqueront que demain alors...

\- Tout le monde doit se replier à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Interrompit le natif sans baisser sa garde. Bellamy s'était relâché mais gardait l'œil fourbe. Caïn se méfiait de lui plus que de tous les autres. Il continua sous le regard interrogateur de Clarke et Finn.

« - Attaquer aux aurores ne veut pas dire arriver aux aurores. Les éclaireurs se placeront bien avant. Puis Anya doit l'avoir mauvaise qu'on vous ai aidé a vous échapper. Je suis pas très sûr qu'elle attende demain pour donner l'assaut.

\- Y'a deux s'condes tu disais qu'ils attaqueraient que demain !

\- Oui ben rien ne se passe comme prévu ! Je suis parti depuis trop longtemps pour savoir si ils ont modifié ou pas leur plan d'attaque. Reste que, je vous laisse vous préparer au cas ou j'arrive pas la convaincre... »

Tournant son regard vers Raven il continua.

« - Ou alors jusqu'à ce que vous dégainiez encore sans raison et que ça tourne au massacre...

\- Vous aviez des archers dans les arbres! »

Se défendit Jasper. Caïn, revenant sur la remarque que Raven avait eut, parlait de leur premier 'affrontement' sur le pont. Jasper avait été le premier à les repérer dans les arbres, et avait tiré. Caïn grogna en réponse.

« - Encore heureux... Tu veux qu'on discute de la bombe que vous avez posé et qui a coûté la vie à mes amis, à ma famille ?

\- Vous alliez nous attaquer !

\- Parce que vous avez ouvert le feu en plein milieu d'une tentative de conciliation ! »

S'agaça Caïn. Ils ne semblaient même pas comprendre que c'étaient eux, qui avaient ouvert les hostilités. Et qu'une trêve était leur meilleur chance de survie. Jasper braqua son arme sur lui et Octavia, contre toute attente, se plaça devant son canon.

« - Jasper !

\- Pousses-toi !

\- Arrêtes tes bêtises Octavia ! »

La somma son frère en la tirant par le bras. Elle se défit hargneusement de sa prise et le repoussa en criant.

« - Toi arrêtes ! Tu vas vraiment le laisser le tuer ? Il vient pour nous aider !

\- C'est un putain de natif !

\- Lincoln aussi ! Pourtant il est mort pour nous ! Il est mort, t'entend ! Tu l'as frappé, torturé, et pourtant il a voulu nous aider, jusqu'à la fin ! »

Cria-t-elle. Elle déchaîna toute sa fureur, toute sa peine, sur son frère. Le giflant et le frappant de ses poings fermés. Bellamy osa à peine la retenir. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur souffrir autant et était désarmé face à ça. Personne ne réagissait. Alors Caïn attrapa la brune par le bras et la tira. Les natifs n'étaient pas réputés pour leur délicatesse, il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il fut donc brusque. Il le fallait pour qu'elle ne laisse son frère. Elle tourna sa colère vers le natif mais celui-ci la maintint par les bras le temps qu'elle ne se calme. Jasper s'avança pour s'interposer, Octavia criait toujours en tentant vainement de se dégager. Monty l'en empêcha. La seconde suivante, Octavia abdiqua. Caïn la lâcha alors et fut plus que surprit lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou. S'accrochant à lui, elle continua à pleurer dans son cou. Caïn, plus que mal à l'aise, tourna le regard vers Clarke. La blonde observait, comme tout le monde, stupéfaite la scène. C'est Finn qui attrapa la brune par le bras.

« - Aller viens Octavia. Reposes toi un peu. »

Fit-il en partant avec elle vers un des lits de fortunes au fond de la capsule. Caïn tourna le regard vers Bellamy, qui paru un instant perdu. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que sa sœur perdait un homme à qui elle tenait. D'abord Atome, maintenant Lincoln. Mais le brun se reprit vite. Son regard redevenant vaillant, il lança haut et fort pour ses troupes.

« - La décision est prise, on se prépare au combat. »

Son ton montrait sa détermination.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

Caïn était assit par terre, au milieu du campement maintenant désert. Il avait réussit à convaincre Bellamy, avec l'aide non négligeable de Finn et Clarke, qu'il était mieux qu'ils se replient dans la navette. Faisant tournoyer le manche de son couteau sur le dos de sa main, il tourna à peine la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Une démarche légère, c'était une fille et donc pas une réelle menace chez les venus du ciel.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici, tout seul ? »

Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elle continua en se posant près de lui, à une distance raisonnable.

« - Tu pourrais venir avec nous. »

C'était Raven. Caïn arrêta de jouer avec son couteau.

« - Je guette leur arrivée.

\- Oh... »

Fit-elle simplement. Caïn attendit un moment avant de demander en tournant le visage vers elle.

« - T'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Il était plutôt sec, dans sa façon de parler. Raven en sursauta, ce garçon paraissait tellement froid et distant de tout qu'il en devenait impressionnant.

« - J'ai... J'me... demandais juste... Si t'as un ressentiment aussi gros envers nous, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aiderais ? »

Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien. C'était un peu déstabilisant car ses iris étaient fauves. Mais Raven savait que, malgré son attitude et ses airs revêches, le but du natif n'était pas de l'effrayer. C'était juste sa façon d'être. Franc et instinctif.

« - Parce que chaque vie

\- _'__Est précieuse__'_. Ça tu l'as déjà dit. »

L'interrompit la brune.

« - Mais... On a prit les vies de tes amis, de ta famille... Alors pourqu-

\- Tu crois qu'une guerre entre nos deux camps amènera quoi ? Plus de morts, plus de vies gâchées. Alors que... Pour moi vous êtes inoffensifs, sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Y a pas de mal. »

Rigola légèrement Raven.

« - Vous avez fait des erreurs parce que vous n'étiez pas au courant de notre existence, et ensuite parce que vous aviez peur...

\- On peut pas dire que des squelettes empalés sur des piques aident vraiment à briser la glace, ni le fait de recevoir des lances en pleine poitrine. »

Caïn esquissa un sourire. Leurs méthodes étaient très archaïques, mais c'était leurs coutumes. Leur identité.

« - Nous aussi on a un peu flippé en apprenant votre arrivée. Lincoln et moi on a passé beaucoup de temps à vous observer. C'est pour ça qu'on a une approche différente. Mais les autres... ils vous voient encore comme des envahisseurs.

\- T'avais raison... »

Lança Raven. Caïn tourna de nouveau le visage vers elle.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Elle hésita.

« - La bombe, sur le pont... C'était moi... »

Caïn inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il tourna sa lame entre ses doigts en tenant son visage du regard. C'était alors elle, la responsable d'un grand nombre de blessés dans leurs rangs. Les yeux de Raven se bloquèrent sur son couteau et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle sursauta lorsque Caïn bougea. Posant son couteau entre ses pieds, il lança doucement.

« - Tu devrais retourner là-bas. »

Raven dégluti difficilement et se leva. Elle le tint du regard, toujours pas certaine qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas et pensa à partir à reculons tant son absence de réaction était glaçante. Caïn était certes, affecté par le décès de ses amis, mais avait une façon particulière de gérer sa peine. Ils n'était pas dans les habitudes des natifs de pleurer leurs morts éternellement. Les venger, oui... mais les pleurer... pas trop. Attrapant de nouveau son couteau entre ses doigts il le fit tourner, pointe dans la terre, et se leva lentement.

« - Eh... »

Héla-t-il. Raven se figea instantanément.

« - Dis leur qu'ils arrivent. »

Lança-t-il posément. Raven reprit enfin son souffle mais son ventre se noua vite de nouveau. Les natifs arrivaient. Cela voulait dire que la bataille allait commencer. Caïn tourna le visage vers elle et lança toujours aussi posément.

« - Si je vois pointer le bout d'un seul canon, j'vous abandonne à votre sort. »

Raven hocha la tête avant de courir vers la rampe et Caïn se tourna de nouveau vers la grande porte. Il compta au moins cinq éclaireurs et attendit d'être certain qu'ils soient tous placés pour retourner à l'intérieur avec les autres. Dedans, c'était le branle-bas de combat.

« - Alors ? »

Lança Clarke en le voyant rentrer.

« - On attend.

\- Tu veux qu'on attende quoi ?! »

S'énerva Bellamy en venant vers lui. Caïn recula légèrement. Il trouvait Bellamy particulièrement véhément et n'appréciait pas qu'il pénètre dans son espace vital. Il prenait ça comme une agression. Mais il se retint et répondit.

« - L'aube.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?! Tu nous dit que tes copains sont déjà postés et tu veux qu'on attende ? »

Bellamy se rapprocha encore tout en parlant, plaçant pratiquement son visage en face du sien. Il arma son fusil et lâcha, hargneux.

« - Moi je dis, à l'attaque ! »

Ce coup-ci, Caïn ne se retint pas. Ils devaient attendre Anya et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit déjà sur les lieux. Il fallait empêcher les venus du ciel d'attaquer en premier et surtout, cette façon qu'avait Bellamy de se servir de sa taille pour le surplomber l'agaçait. Il attrapa donc son arme en un geste bref et rapide et lui donna un coup de crosse en pleine mâchoire. Bellamy tomba à la renverse sous le choque et aussitôt, une cinquantaines d'armes se braquèrent sur le natif. Ne sourcillant pas, il leva les mains en tendant l'arme à la personne la plus proche et lâcha doucement.

« - On attend simplement parce qu'ils sont bien planqué et ils vous attendent. Il fait nuit noire, vous faire quoi ? Tirer au pif dans l'tas, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis d'accord. »

Fit Raven.

« - On peut lui faire confiance. »

Malgré son aveu, elle était encore vivante. C'était la preuve que Caïn ne voulait de mal à personne. Vu les contestations qui s'élevèrent, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

« - Rien ne les empêche de nous assiéger maintenant. »

Lança Jasper. Pour une fois il n'était ni agressif, ni accusateur, juste anxieux. Caïn secoua légèrement la tête en lançant un bref regard vers Bellamy, qui s'était relevé, pour voir si il allait répliquer. Les natifs n'étaient pas encore assez nombreux pour mener une attaque. Le rôle des éclaireurs était de les empêcher de partir pour attendre l'arrivée d'Anya et ses guerriers. Cependant, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de leur communiquer cette information et lâcha simplement.

« - Ils prendront pas le risque de me tuer.

\- T'es un traître pour eux ! »

Cria quelqu'un dans la foule. Caïn ne considéré comme un traître, que si il aidait ce peuple à attaquer le sien. De plus, c'était lui, qui devait prendre la tête de son clan. Son père, à son décès, avait nommé Anya à sa place parce qu'il était encore trop jeune à l'époque. Mais il avait déjà ses fervents partisans et prenait de plus en plus part à la prise de décisions. La tête de la tribu lui revenait de droit et si il s'élevait contre sa sœur, personne ne se soulevait contre ça. Il voulait éviter ça... Eviter de détrôner sa sœur. Mais Anya était convaincue que son jugement était meilleur que celui de son petit frère. Raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi d'attaquer malgré son désaccord. Raison pour laquelle Caïn se retrouvait ce soir dans le campement du peuple du ciel.

« - Tant que je serais dedans... Ils attaqueront pas. »

Bellamy recracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Caïn semblait bien sûr de lui, et ça leva en lui toute une série d'interrogations. Il avait maintenant le pressentiment que si le natif se mettait ainsi en danger, c'était parce qu'il avait l'avantage d'être intouchable au niveau de son clan. Restait à découvrir pourquoi, et ce, avant le lever du jour.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

Guettant Caïn, qui était appuyé silencieusement contre le mur près de la porte de la navette depuis quatre bonnes heures, Bellamy alla voir Raven.

« - Eh... »

Fit-il en tapant sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. La brune se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« - J't'ai vu parler avec lui y a un moment. Il t'as dit quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il sans cérémonie. Raven secoua légèrement la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?

\- J'crois qu'il nous cache un truc. C'est pas normal qu'il risque sa vie pour nous.

\- Peut-être qu'il a simplement bon cœur. »

Défendit-elle. Bellamy eut une grimace sans équivoque et lâcha dédaigneusement.

« - C'est un natif... ils empalent les gens, j'les voit pas trop avoir le cœur sur la main. A part si c'est celui d'un ennemi. »

Raven eut aussi une grimace face à cette image et Bellamy continua.

« - Doit y avoir un truc avec lui. P't'être que les autres ont pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui, ou un truc du genre.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Ouais ! Tu trouves pas qu'il a pas trop l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité ?

\- Non... Pas trop effectivement. »

Avoua Raven.

« - Si on sait pourquoi il est intouchable, alors on pourra se servir de lui si les choses tournent mal.

\- Mais il nous aide déjà. Je comprends pas s'que tu cherches.

\- Un moyen de pression, voilà s'que je cherche. »

Répondit le brun.

« - Vas lui parler, tires lui des infos.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- J'sais pas. On dirait qu'le feeling passe plutôt bien entre vous.

\- C'est ta sœur la férue des natifs. »

Se défendit Raven, un peu vexée. Bellamy fronça des sourcils et coupa court à la conversation en lançant.

« - Discutes pas. »

Raven soupira et se leva. Elle alla rejoindre Caïn près de la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le rideau, le natif sorti brusquement de ses pensées et l'attrapa par le bras avant de la tirer.

« - Restes pas devant la porte. »

Fit-il alerte. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ne semblaient pas prendre toute la mesure de ce qui se préparait. Ils sous-estimaient à tord la force de frappe de son peuple. Raven se dégagea doucement de sa prise et lança.

« - Désolé... Eum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Caïn la fixa sans vraiment comprendre le but de sa question. Il était debout près de la porte, ne faisant absolument rien. Que voulait-elle qu'il réponde...

« - J'veux dire, t'es là, immobile près de la porte depuis des heures.

\- J'attends l'aube. »

Répondit-il simplement. En vérité il faisait plus qu'attendre. Il écoutait, guettait des signes particuliers.

« - Je vois... »

Soupira Raven. Sa mission commençait très fort. Mais aussi sûr qu'un chat retombait toujours sur ses pattes...

« - Dis moi, pourquoi t'es si sûr qu'ils te feront rien ? T'es quand même entrain de nous aider à résister à leur attaque.

\- Non. »

Fit le natif.

« - Je vais juste vous aider à négocier l'idée une paix durable. »

Rectifia-t-il. Raven rebondit aussitôt.

« - Oui... Mais ça, ils le savent pas. »

Caïn détourna légèrement le regard. Ses questions le gonflaient, ça se voyait.

« - T'es pas fatigué, à force d'attendre ? »

Là, il esquissa un léger sourire. La fatigue était une notion un peu abstraite pour lui.

« - Tu le vis comment, d'être le petit frère rebelle de la chef ? »

Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« - Je suis pas rebelle, mais juste. »

Répondit-il lentement.

« - Vas retrouver les autres, j'vais sortir. »

Lui dit-il ensuite. Raven ouvrit la bouche une première fois sans trouver ses mots puis demanda nerveuse.

« - Tu vas y aller, j'veux dire maintenant ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Caïn en soulevant légèrement le rideau. Le jour se levait.

« - Appelle tes chefs, que j'leur donne mes consignes. »

Raven hocha la tête et détalla, ne prenant pas la peine de faire semblant d'être zen pour ne pas alerter tout le monde. Elle arriva vers Bellamy qui lança excité.

« - Alors, t'as trouvé quoi ?

\- Rien. Il veut vous voir toi et Clarke...Ça va pas tarder. »

Ajouta-t-elle devant la méfiance naissant sur le visage de Bellamy.

« - Clarke. »

Appela-t-il simplement avant de faire un geste de tête à la blonde. Elle lui emboîta le pas et il arrivèrent près de Caïn.

« - J'vais tenter une nouvelle médiation, comme convenu. »

Lança-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il ne comptait pas dévoiler leurs positions, ni aucune information stratégique concernant sa tribu. Malgré le fait qu'il veuille les aider, il avait cette petite voix en lui qui criait que Bellamy l'impulsif ferait capoter toute chance d'alliance. Ancrant son regard dans celui du brun, il répéta.

« - Vous restez à l'intérieur. J'veux voir aucune arme pointer et j'y vais seul.

\- Hors de question. »

Refusa Bellamy.

« - J'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Rétorqua sèchement le natif. Tournant le regard vers Clarke, il continua.

« - Je compte sur toi. Contient le. Anya entendra raison mais vous devez me laisser du temps. »

Clarke hocha la tête.

« - T'as cinq minutes. T'entends ? »

Lâcha Bellamy.

« - Cinq minutes, et ensuite on les flingue. »

Caïn aurait pu rester à discuter avec Bellamy, mais la détermination qu'il lu dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pour une raison obscure, il était assoiffé de vengeance. Alors le natif abdiqua. Acquiesçant, il lâcha simplement avant de sortir.

« - Restez pas près de la porte. »

Clarke recula en tirant Bellamy par le bras. Celui-ci se dégagea de sa prise et recula à son tour. Caïn arriva dehors et marcha lentement entre les tentes pour arriver devant la porte.

« - Anya. »

Cria-t-il. Il attendit une réponse.

« - Caïn. »

Répondit la voix de sa sœur quelques instants après. Attendant encore un moment elle fini par demander.

« - Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. »

Lança Caïn en grimpant sur l'échelle pour regarder dehors. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les arbres mais il ne distinguait pas sa sœur.

« - Ils nous ont déclaré la guerre, Caïn ! Le sang appelle le sang ! »

S'écria-t-elle.

« - Ils ont poussé Lincoln à nous trahir, puis ils l'ont tué !

\- Nous, avons tué Lincoln ! »

S'anima Caïn. Sa sœur parlait de lui parce qu'elle savait que lui et son frère partageaient un lien assez spécial. Lincoln se serait damné mille fois pour son cadet. L'inverse était aussi vrai. Ils étaient frères de cœur.

« - On l'a tous tué, en étant bêtes, et bornés ! »

Continua-t-il.

« - Il a voulu protéger la fille qu'il aimait, et sa famille. »

Il avait été le seul à être au courant dès le début, de l'attirance de Lincoln pour Octavia. Il avait protégé leur secret.

« - Ils nous ont attaqué !

\- T'as que ça à la bouche ? »

Rétorqua sèchement le cadet. Peu de choses agaçaient Caïn. Mais la façon qu'avait sa sœur de raisonner l'irritait. Sang contre sang... Comme si la Terre n'avait pas déjà connu assez de guerres effroyables. Frustré de devoir s'adresser à elle depuis les murs de la forteresse, il grimpa dessus, se hissa par dessus la barricade et sauta à terre pour faire face à sa sœur. Jusque là cachée dans les fourrés, elle s'avança sur son cheval. Amenant avec elle deux cavaliers armés de chaque côté. Loin de se résigner, Caïn continua à voix haute. A la fois à cause de la distance qui les séparait lui et sa sœur, mais aussi pour que les autres entendent, depuis la navette. Anya baissa les yeux au sol et s'arrêta juste devant les câbles reliés à leurs bombes artisanales. Elle leva le regard quand son frère parla.

« - Ils sont prêt à conclure une trêve et à jurer la non-agression. Et on a pas besoin de se battre contre eux pour ça.

\- Ils se soumettent parce qu'ils ont peur ! »

Conclu sa sœur. Caïn eut un rire amère.

« - J'peux t'assurer que non. Ils vous attendent de pieds ferme et leurs armes sont plus ravageuses que les nôtres. »

Il devait jouer sur la corde sensible de sa sœur. En tant que Chef, elle ne devait pas penser que la paix était une faveur faite au peuple du ciel par pitié, mais que c'était le meilleur choix stratégique. A l'intérieur, Bellamy tendait l'oreille. Il avait faillit intervenir quand Caïn avait enjambé la barricade mais Clarke et Finn l'avait retenus.

« - Tu sais comme moi qu'il va y avoir de grandes pertes humaines, autant de leur côté, que du notre. »

Lança Caïn.

« - Combien de nos amis t'es encore prête à enterrer ? Cinquante, quatre-vingt ?

\- Tu vois, il nous défend plutôt bien. »

Fit Clarke en tournant le regard vers Bellamy avec un léger sourire.

« - Ou alors il est entrain de nous vendre ! »

S'exclama le brun. Même à ce stade, il n'avait aucune confiance en Caïn. Rien ne disait qu'il n'utilisait pas un code pour communiquer leur nombre et leur lieu de retranchement. Rien ne disait non plus, que Caïn n'avait pas rejoint son clan pour contribuer à l'attaque.

« - Retenez les. »

Lança-t-il a deux de ses gardes en désignant Clarke, Finn, Raven et Octavia. Quelques autres aussi avaient penchés du côté de Caïn, espérant qu'il arriverait à faire son clan changer d'avis, mais aucun d'entre eux ne désobéirait à un ordre de Bellamy.

« - Fini le blabla, maintenant c'est quitte ou double. »

Lança-t-il en se tournant vers ses hommes. Il leva la main pour que tous le voient et lança l'assaut. Ils sortirent du vaisseaux et s'avancèrent entre les tentes comme Caïn l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Certains se postèrent sur les échelles, aux postes de tirs, et d'autres ouvrirent la porte. Bellamy se posta en première ligne. Aussitôt, les natifs se mirent en position, de tir - pour les archers - et d'attaque. Fusil en joue, comme ses troupes, le brun lança en ancrant un regard déterminé dans celui d'Anya.

« - Dégagez maintenant ou on vous flingue.

\- Non agression, tu disais ? »

Fit Anya en tournant le regard vers Caïn. Son cadet était encore assez jeune et utopique pour croire à une cohabitation. Mais elle savait, que ce ne serait jamais possible. Que les envahisseurs chercheraient à les décimer, coûte que coûte. Caïn se tourna vers Bellamy, agacé.

« - On avait dit cinq minutes !

\- Oui, ben j'ai changé d'avis. C'est exactement le temps qu'il reste à tes p'tits copains pour ficher l'camp.

\- Il leur faudra beaucoup moins de temps pour te planter une flèche dans le cœur. »

Lança Caïn en s'avançant vers lui. Se reprenant, il continua.

« - T'es entrain de lui donner raison. Demande leur de baisser leurs armes et peut-être que

\- On paiera pas le prix de ta gué-guerre avec ta sœur. »

Cracha Bellamy en le repoussant d'une main. Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien se dit-il. Anya de son côté comprit vite, comme son frère, que c'était Bellamy, le chef de la rébellion. Si elle éliminait Bellamy, elle éliminait toute rébellion et prenait le contrôle. Caïn se tourna vers sa sœur, à court d'arguments. Après tout, si ils voulaient la guerre à tout prix, il n'avait qu'à les laisser s'entre tuer pensa-t-il un instant. Anya tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. Caïn leva le regard dans la même direction et ne fut aucunement surprit de trouver un archer. Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers sa sœur. Celle-ci, ouvrit la main puis ferma le point. C'était le signal, elle autorisait l'archer à frapper. La flèche siffla dans l'air, rapide, comme l'éclair. Caïn se retourna et se précipita vers Bellamy mais ce ne fut pas pour le prévenir. Il avait fait son choix, il lui était impossible de laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir dans cette guerre vaine. Peut-être qu'Anya le comprendrait enfin, elle aussi. Bellamy comprit à peine pourquoi Caïn tombait dans ses bras mais il le rattrapa.

« - Plus de vengeance... »

Soupira le natif en ancrant son regard dans celui du brun. Ce n'est qu'au timbre de sa voix, qui sortait difficilement, que Bellamy réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors de stupéfaction et il descendit le regard vers sa blessure. Une flèche, vraisemblablement entrée dans son dos, dépassait du t-shirt du natif au niveau de son épaule. Une flèche qui lui était destinée. A hauteur d'épaule pour Caïn mais à la hauteur du cœur pour lui. Elle avait traversé son corps de part en part. Caïn se redressa et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« - Plus de morts Anya... Pas après Lincoln... Après moi... »

Marmonna-t-il difficilement. Sa sœur le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne bougea que lorsque son frère s'effondra. Sautant de son cheval. Bellamy le rattrapa une deuxième fois et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les autres comprirent. La bataille avait commencée. Ils dégainèrent tous quand Anya se précipita vers son frère.

« - T'approche même pas ! »

Hurla Bellamy sans s'en rendre compte. Anya se figea. Le brun prit Caïn dans ses bras et le souleva.

« - Clarke ! »

Appela-t-il en retournant au campement. Toute idée de réplique bien loin de son esprit. Il fallait sauver Caïn, c'était la priorité.

« - Lâche le tout de suite ! »

S'écria Anya en se précipitant vers lui. Jasper tira un coup de sommation en l'air avant de pointer son arme sur elle. Les natifs réagirent en bandant leurs arcs et en sortant leurs lames. Anya les stoppa en levant une main.

« - Il va mourir si on fait rien. »

Lança Jasper. Les garçons laissèrent Clarke passer et elle arriva vers Bellamy paniquée.

« - Bellamy...

\- Il est blessé. Une flèche dans l'épaule. »

L'informa-t-il en s'avançant vers la navette. Anya serra les dents mais les laissa l'emmener. Eux n'avaient plus de guérisseur et son frère était encore en vie. Clarke pouvait le sauver.

« - Attendez ! »

Cria-t-elle. Clarke se tourna vers elle tandis que Bellamy entra dans le vaisseau. Octavia débarrassa un des lits qu'ils avaient dressé pour la quarantaine, deux jours auparavant, durant l'épidémie. Bellamy posa Caïn dessus. Il le garda à moitié assit, contre son torse et lâcha doucement.

« - Tiens le coup. »

Le flèche, ressortant de son épaule, ne permettait pas de l'allonger. Caïn toussa et commença à vomir.

« - Clarke ! »

Appela de nouveau Bellamy. Le natif perdit connaissance dans ses bras. Devant la porte, Anya fouilla dans sa sacoche.

« - Nos flèches sont empoisonnés. Vous aurez besoin de ça. »

Fit-elle en tendant une fiole. C'était à peu près le même sérum qu'ils avaient donné à Jasper, après l'avoir soigné. Clarke leva le regard vers Anya, n'osant pas la remercier. La situation lui rappelait celle de la veille. Si Caïn mourrait, Anya voudrait encore certainement la tuer. Tous, les tuer. C'est sur ce constat que Clarke parti vers la navette en courant. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en entrant et évalua la situation au plus vite.

« - Il est dans les vapes. »

L'informa Bellamy.

« - Ok... »

Lança Clarke pour se donner du courage. Elle s'avança vers l'alcool pour se stériliser les mains et continua alerte.

« - Faut casser la flèche. Finn... »

Elle n'eut aucun besoin de préciser sa pensée. Finn alla lui aussi se stériliser les mains et prit la place de Bellamy. Tenant Caïn d'un bras, il cassa l'arrière de la flèche. Clarke leva le regard vers Bellamy qui glissa les mains dans ses cheveux en commençant les cents pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Terre, rien ne l'avait ainsi affecté. Rien, à part la mort de Charlotte.

« - Retourne à la porte. »

Lança-t-elle. Bellamy secoua légèrement la tête et Finn continua.

« - Elle a raison. Les autres ont sûrement besoin de toi pour retenir les natifs.

\- J'reste ici. »

Fit Octavia pour l'encourager à sortir. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Jetant un dernier regard sur Caïn, il quitta le vaisseau.

« - Raven, tu vas m'assister. »

Dit Clarke en déchirant le t-shirt de Caïn. Raven l'avait déjà aidé, pour Finn, lorsqu'il avait été blessé. Elle enleva le tissu du dos du natif et la blonde évalua l'ampleur des dégâts. Enroulant un chiffon autour de la pointe, elle tira sur la flèche pour l'ôter.

« - Faut qu'on l'empêche de saigner, presse ça sur sa plaie. »

Fit-elle en tendant un chiffon à Raven.

« - Leurs flèches sont empoisonnés, il se peut qu'il convulse ou qu'il vomisse.

\- Il a déjà vomit. »

Répondit Octavia, inquiète. Avec Jasper, les vomissements étaient intervenus bien longtemps après l'empoisonnement. Ça agissait donc plus rapidement sur Caïn.

« - J'ai l'antidote. »

Fit Clarke. Du côté de la porte, l'atmosphère était tendue. Les natifs voulaient entrer pour voir Caïn.

« - Si vous entrez, c'est désarmé ! »

Prévint Bellamy qui avait récupéré son fusil et tenait la chef de clan en joue. Anya le trucida du regard avant d'abdiquer. Elle se devait d'être près de son frère. Lâchant sa machette elle ôta son arc et ses flèches, les jeta au sol et lança haineuse.

« - Crois moi, on aura pas besoin d'armes pour vous étriper. »

Elle intima les trois autres de l'imiter d'un geste de main et Bellamy consenti difficilement à les laisser entrer.

« - Plus aucun natif ne passe. »

Donna-t-il comme consigne aux gardes avant d'ordonner la fermeture de la porte. Il les suivi jusqu'à la navette et Anya entra en furie. Elle se précipita en voyant Clarke penchée sur son frère avec un couteau chauffé à blanc. L'empoignant, elle l'arrêta dans son geste en grognant.

« - Tu penses faire quoi ?!

\- La flèche l'a transpersé. Par chance y a aucun organe atteint mais on doit arrêter le saignement.

\- Si il meurt à cause de toi... »

Commença Anya. Clarke se dégagea brusquement de sa prise et la coupa dans sa phrase en crachant sèchement.

« - Ce sont tes décisions qui blessent à chaque fois les tiens ! Alors cesses de nous faire porter l'chapeau. »

Anya la regarda méchamment mais Clarke s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de soigner Caïn. Celui qui s'était interposé sans hésitation pour épargner Bellamy, aussi borné eut-il été face à ses avertissements. Celui-ci observait d'ailleurs, les bras croisés contre son torse. Clarke plaqua le couteau rougeoyant sur les plaies de Caïn, les cautérisant. Elle posa la main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Pas de fièvre. Caïn ne bougeait pas et respirait faiblement.

« - Ça va aller. »

Lança-t-elle à l'attention de Bellamy. Il hocha la tête et Anya s'avança vers son frère, posant deux doigts sur son cou pour prendre son pouls. Elle n'allait pas croire la blonde sur parole. Il était faible, mais perceptible. Levant le regard vers Clarke, elle la fixa un moment. La blonde se figea, rien ne disait qu'elle ne donnerait pas l'assaut, même si son frère était sauvé. Anya la lâcha du regard et quitta la navette contre toute attente. Retournant dehors, elle se présenta devant ses troupes et lança à haute voix.

« - Caïn est hors de danger. »

Elle continua.

« - Le peuple du ciel bénéficie d'une trêve. Ils sont désormais des alliés. »

Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard alors que Bellamy arrivait à l'entrée. Il s'arrêta, méfiant, et Jasper posa la main sur l'épaule de Monty en lâchant hébété.

« - On est des alliés... On est des alliés ! »

Répéta-t-il en rigolant. Son sentiment de soulagement se diffusa dans la foule qui comprenait lentement que le danger était pour eux aussi écarté. Ils se mirent vite tous à crier et à sauter de joie. Anya se retourna, lançant un regard à Bellamy, et le frôla en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le vaisseau. Octavia tenait la main de Caïn et lui nettoyait lentement le visage.

« - Tu penses qu'il va se réveiller quand ? »

Demanda-t-elle à Clarke. La blonde haussa des épaules en s'essuyant les mains.

« - Difficile à dire... »

Elle tourna le regard vers Anya qui entra et s'avança vers ses acolytes.

« - Vas prévenir Tobias qu'il doit ramener les troupes au village. Matty, Lindsay, Clark, Dante, Prisse et vous, vous resterez ici, avec moi... et Caïn. »

Ajouta-t-elle en tournant brièvement le regard vers son frère.

« - Aller. »

Fit-elle finalement en reportant de nouveau son attention sur l'homme à qui elle parlait. Celui-ci hocha la tête et parti remplir sa mission.

« - Vous deux vous restez ici pour assurer sa garde. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Anya se tourna vers Clarke, qui attendait la sentence bras croisés. Elle se rapprocha de son frère et glissa la main dans ses cheveux. Octavia se leva, allant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait enlevé ses peintures de son visage.

« - J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui porte aussi mal son nom. »

Fit-elle doucement. Les cris de joie et les rires à l'extérieur témoignaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre... Du moins pour l'instant. Clarke qui ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion. Octavia se pinça les lèvres et lança.

« - '_Caïn_' est censé être le premier meurtrier de toute l'humanité, c'est ça ?

\- L'origine de la guerre et de toute violence sur Terre. »

Rigola sombrement Anya en levant le regard vers Octavia. Le tournant vers Clarke, elle lança tristement.

« - Il déteste la guerre... toutes les guerres... »

Elle se redressa et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en continuant doucement.

« - C'est le seul chasseur qui refuse d'utiliser pas d'appâts vivants au sein de la tribu. Il remercie chaque animal qu'il tue pour la vie qu'il a donné... Il mérite pas de mourir. »

Clarke dû se retenir de lancer qu'il ne méritait surtout pas la flèche qu'**ils** avaient lancé mais hocha la tête car elle était d'accord. Si quelqu'un méritait de mourir, ce n'était certainement pas Caïn.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

_**And the Grounders**_

* * *

**_The story is not over_**

* * *

Alors !^^ Vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**THE 100 AND THE GROUNDERS**

* * *

**LES 100 ET LES NATIFS**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les enfants du peuple du ciel se réjouissaient de leur sauvetage inattendu, Caïn se réveilla en toussant. Octavia et Jasper étaient restés à son chevet, alors que Bellamy faisait les cents pas dans un coin de la pièce en attendant son réveil. Octavia se leva et lui apporta une écuelle d'eau.

« - Clarke ! »

Appela machinalement Bellamy. Caïn se redressait et il n'était pas certain qu'il soit censé bouger dans son état.

« - Doucement. »

Fit Octavia en tentant de le retenir. Caïn repoussa son bras, voulant se lever.

« - Pas si vite, où tu crois aller ? »

Demanda Clarke en arrivant. Elle le prit par les épaules et le fit se rasseoir.

« - Vous êtes encore en vie... »

Soupira-t-il en grimaçant. Le poison, bien que stoppé, l'affaiblissait encore et sa blessure était plus que douloureuse.

« - Toi aussi. »

Répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

« - Anya... »

Appela-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

« - Où est, Anya ? Vous … Vous avez... »

Tenta-t-il d'articuler, il manquait de force mais s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Clarke l'attrapa son visage pour le rassurer.

« - Tout va bien Caïn. Ta sœur est dehors, elle a pas attaqué. Tu m'entends, tout le monde va bien ! »

L'information prit du temps à être traité par son cerveau embrumé. Il geignit en résistant à Clarke qui tentait de le rallonger. Anya, que Jasper était allé chercher, entra et vint à eux.

« - Caïn.

\- Any... »

Clarke réussit à l'allonger, il ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes mais tenta tout de même de se rallonger. Heureusement pour Clarke, la force lui faisait défaut.

« - Faut que tu restes tranquille Caïn, tu reviens de loin. »

Fit-elle en lui donnant de l'eau. Il accepta d'en boire un peu mais avait la gorge nouée. C'était le poison, bien plus que la flèche, qui avait manqué de lui être fatal.

« - Ça en valait le coup ?! »

S'exclama Anya en se penchant légèrement vers lui, le regard meurtrier. Caïn voulu répondre que oui, largement, mais fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

« - Chuuut, doucement... »

Fit Clarke en lui tamponnant le front d'un chiffon humide.

« - Il doit se reposer. »

Lança-t-elle à Anya par dessus son épaule. La brune la toisa et quitta la pièce. Bellamy resta silencieux et observa. Caïn ne l'avait pas vu et c'était tant mieux. Il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas trop comment le natif le regarderait, après ça.

« - Il va bien. »

Lança Octavia en arrivant vers lui.

« - Je sais. »

Répondit Bellamy comme si il s'en fichait, mais sa sœur le connaissait bien.

« - Alors arrêtes de te ronger les sangs. »

Fit-elle avant de sortir de la navette. Clarke leva la tête vers lui, elle le tenait pour unique responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Caïn, bien plus qu'Anya. Elle voulait croire que si il s'en était tenu au plan du natif, jamais ce ne serait arrivé. Bellamy, sous son regard pesant, quitta à son tour la navette. Caïn était définitivement hors de danger, il n'avait plus à le veiller.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

Bellamy entra en catastrophe dans la navette. Octavia l'avait convaincu d'y venir en urgence en faisant semblant que tout allait bien pour ne pas attirer l'attention des natifs qui gardaient Caïn. Ça faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il s'était réveillé et Clarke avait préconisé l'alitement pour qu'il se remette plus rapidement. Lorsque le brun entra, il tomba sur le lit de Caïn, vide, et une Clarke blême de panique.

« - Il a disparu. »

Lâcha-t-elle effarée.

« - Faut qu'on le retrouve ! »

Lança Raven elle aussi paniquée.

« - Si jamais les autres apprennent qu'on l'a perdu...

\- J'ai compris ! »

S'énerva le brun. La vie du campement revenait à peine à la normale, avec la présence des natifs un peu partout, et il fallait que Caïn foute la merde en disparaissant pensa-t-il. Leur trêve était très fragile et ne tenait quasiment qu'à lui. Raven l'informa.

« - On a fouillé la navette et le campement. Il peut-être que dehors.

\- Il est blessé. Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait filé sous notre nez ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il partirait ? »

S'agaça Bellamy. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de ce natif. Clarke se pinça les lèvres et avoua.

« - Il s'est disputé avec sa sœur... Enfin, Anya lui a prit la tête. Tu la connaît, elle veut tout contrôler et lui...

\- Il refuse d'être sous contrôle. Je connais ça, ouais... »

Fit Bellamy en tournant le regard vers sa cadette. Octavia lui donnait souvent du fil a retordre. Elle eut un léger sourire avant de lancer en prenant le bras de son frère.

« - Faut le retrouver.

\- Il est encore faible, il devrait même pas bouger. »

Renchérit Clarke. Bellamy roula des yeux en soupirant.

« - Ok... J'pars à sa recherche. »

Il feignait l'indifférence mais en vérité, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Caïn. D'ailleurs beaucoup plus que de la réaction des autres natifs quand ils apprendraient sa disparition. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de sa sœur et lança un regard à Clarke et Raven avant de quitter la pièce en baragouinant dans sa barbe. Même si il s'inquiétait pour lui, Caïn continuait à lui taper sur le système... Vraiment... Il allait lui faire perdre on ne sait combien de temps à le chercher bêtement. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il alla jusqu'à sa tente pour récupérer sa veste et souleva rageusement le pan d'ouverture. Cependant il calma son hardeur lorsque son regard tomba sur Caïn. Allongé dos à l'entrée. Bellamy entra lentement sous la tente et se pencha au-dessus de lui, posant les yeux sur son visage endormi. Sans ses peintures sur le visage, il paraissait tellement inoffensif. Bellamy attrapa la couverture et la posa avec précaution sur lui. Avec précaution parce que même si il avait l'air inoffensif, il savait que si Caïn sursautait, il risquait de lui coller encore une fois son couteau sous la gorge. Souriant à cette pensée, Bellamy veilla quelques instants sur lui avant de sortir de la tente en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de repos. Le brun se dirigea sereinement vers la navette. Y entrant, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait bien que Clarke, Raven et Octavia avant de parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? »

Demanda sa sœur en fronçant des sourcils. Esquissant un sourire il lança.

« - C'est pas la peine de chercher Caïn, il a pas quitté le camp. »

Les filles le fixèrent, l'air en suspens.

« - Ok. Alors il est où ? »

Osa Clarke à bout de nerf. Bellamy hésita un moment, gêné, et fini par lâcher.

« - Dans ma tente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Demandèrent les filles en chœur. Bellamy fronça des sourcils, reprenant son air de perpétuel belliqueux.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! C'est un chieur de première ce mec, j'paris qu'il fait ça juste pour m'emmerder. »

Se plaignit-il. Raven roula des yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna.

« - Oui... J'suis sûr que c'est le but d'sa vie de t'emmerder... »

Octavia rigola tandis que Bellamy fusillait la brune du regard. Clarke était rassurée, mais restait à prévoir un point.

« - Si les autres demandent à le voir, j'leur dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il se repose.

\- Oui mais si ils insistent pour le voir ? Ils vont bien finir par comprendre que j'cache un truc.

\- Ben tu leur balance, cache. Tu leur dit que s'ils lui cassaient pas les couilles il aurait pas à trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. Point.

\- Mais... T'es pas sérieux... »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Elles lui avaient demandé de trouver Caïn, il l'avait trouvé. Tant que ça ne soulevait pas une deuxième guerre, le reste était leur problème.

« - Bellamy ! »

Insista Clarke en voyant qu'il s'en allait. Il lui fit un signe qui signifiait 'cause toujours' avant de sortir pour rejoindre le groupe qui devait partir chasser. Il voulait tellement s'efforcer de faire comme si il se fichait de Caïn, sous sa tente, qu'il oublia d'aller récupérer sa veste. Il avait feint l'agacement en face des filles mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Depuis leur rencontre, Caïn l'avait énervé au plus au point. Il était certain que lui aussi avait sérieusement tapé sur le système du jeune natif. Pourtant, il avait risqué sa vie pour les protéger. Le, protéger. Et il aurait pu choisir la tente de n'importe qui... Celle de Raven, celle d'Octavia... Mais il avait choisit la sienne. Était-ce un hasard ?

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

Bellamy fut distrait tout le reste de la journée. Caïn, s'était sacrifié pour lui comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre membre du groupe. C'était ce qu'il se répétait pour tenter de s'ôter ces idées de la tête. Mais plus il tentait de s'en convaincre, plus il pensait à la possibilité du contraire.

Après être rentré brièvement au campement, il parti à la rivière pour se rincer du sang de leur gibier. Quand il revint au campement en début de soirée, tout était toujours aussi calme. Il en conclu que Clarke n'avait pas envoyé les natifs chier au sujet de Caïn. Il passa la voir pour savoir si le brun était encore sous sa tente.

« - Je lui ai changé son cataplasme, il va mieux. Et tu commences à le connaître, dès qu'il a une amélioration il veut à tout prix se lever. »

Bellamy esquissa un sourire. Oui, Caïn était un dur à cuire.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, hein, avoue. »

Lança Clarke en lui donnant un coup gentillet dans l'épaule. Bellamy fut surprit de sa remarque mais répondit nonchalamment.

« - Tss... J'veux surtout retrouver mon plumard.

\- Arrêtes, tu peux aller dormir avec qui tu veux. »

C'était bien vrai. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur Terre, il ne s'était pas caché de dormir avec des filles différentes... souvent... Clarke eut un sourire devant son absence de réponse et continua.

« - J'lui ai donné une tisane pour qu'il dorme. Ça devrait faire effet jusqu'à demain alors si tu veux vraiment pioncer sous ta tente, t'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'il te colle un couteau sous la gorge. »

Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Bellamy lui adressa une grimace très affectueuse avant de s'en aller.

Il veilla tard, passant de groupe en groupe avant de se décider à enfin aller se coucher. Il entra sous sa tente, hésitant. Pas par peur que Caïn se réveille, mais plutôt inquiet de l'attitude à adopter si ça arrivait. Peut-être lui en voudrait-il d'avoir été si têtu... Puis posant de nouveau les yeux sur son visage endormi, face à l'entrée cette fois-ci, Bellamy se détendit. Clarke avait dit qu'il dormirait jusqu'à l'aube. Il n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire. Soupirant, il enleva ses chaussures et les balança dans le fond de la tente. Ne se souvenant de la présence de Caïn qu'après son geste, il tourna immédiatement le visage vers lui. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Bellamy remonta la couverture sur les épaules de Caïn et s'allongea en tenant son visage du regard. Il refusait l'idée même de dormir sous ses couvertures avec lui, alors il se coucha par dessus, sans se dévêtir. Même si Caïn dormait, sa proximité le rendait mal à l'aise. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute la journée. Inévitablement, les pensés qu'il avait tenté de chasser revinrent à lui. Il s'insulta mentalement et lâcha doucement pour lui même.

« - T'es con ! Tournes toi et dors. »

Mettant en application son propre ordre, il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Finalement au court de la journée il avait accumulé plus de fatigue qu'il ne le pensait. Il dormit donc profondément là ou d'habitude il somnolait, à l'affût.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

« - Mh... Non... »

Marmonna Bellamy dans son sommeil. Caïn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ça faisait un moment que le brun gémissait et gigotait dans son sommeil.

« - J'ai... J'ai pas voulu... »

S'exclama-t-il, dormant toujours. Caïn craqua et se redressa sur un coude.

« - Eh ... »

Fit-il sèchement. Bellamy était en nage et semblait souffrir le martyr.

« - Eh ! »

Insista Caïn en lui encastrant un doigt dans les côtes. Ce fut si soudain que Bellamy se réveilla en sursaut.

« - Putain ?! Y'a quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en se redressant alerte. Surprit par son bond, Caïn se recula machinalement et posa la main sur sa blessure en grimaçant. Pour autant, il répondit la question de Bellamy.

« - Tu faisais un mauvais rêve alors j't'ai réveillé. »

Bellamy avait posé la question par automatisme. Il était souvent réveillé par telle ou telle personne pour telle ou telle chose. Réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, qu'il était toujours avec Caïn sous sa tente, que celui-ci était d'ailleurs éveillé alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, il fronça des sourcils et lança.

« - La soupe de Clarke aurait dû te mettre out jusqu'au matin.

\- Oui ben si tu passais pas la nuit à gémir, peut-être. »

Rétorqua dédaigneusement le natif. Réponse qui agaça Bellamy.

« - J't'ai pas demandé de venir squatter mon pieu.

\- T'aurais pu aller dormir autre part.

\- Non mais... Tu manques vraiment pas d'air ! »

S'énerva-t-il en ne trouvant pas quoi répondre à ça. Car il savait que c'était vrai. Caïn esquissa un sourire. Visiblement amusé par la rapidité avec laquelle Bellamy montait au créneau.

« - T'es entrain de te foutre de moi, hein ? »

Comprit-il.

« - Tu penses ? »

Se moqua Caïn. Visiblement, il n'avait aucun ressentiment envers Bellamy pour sa blessure. Il y porta par contre la main aussitôt après avoir rit.

« - Ça te fait mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle Clarke ?

\- Non... J'voudrais juste pourvoir dormir un peu... »

Fit-il en se recouchant.

« - Alors te rendors surtout pas. »

Ajouta-t-il taquin. Bellamy eut un sourire en remontant une jambe contre son torse et posa le bras dessus.

« - J'préfère quand t'es out... largement... J'trouve qu'on s'entend mieux dans ces moments là. »

Lança-t-il. Caïn ne répondit rien mais il savait que sa réplique l'amusait. Détournant son regard de lui, Bellamy demanda doucement.

« - Maintenant que t'es réveillé tu vas pouvoir me dire, pourquoi t'as quitté ton lit de convalescent ?

\- Anya... »

Soupira Caïn après un moment de flottement.

« - Elle est venu me prendre la tête parce que j'ai proposé aux autres de vous apprendre des techniques de chasse.

\- Tu veux dire, genre, attacher une personne vivante à un arbre pour attirer le gibier ? »

Lança Bellamy en baissant le regard vers lui. C'était ce que les natifs avaient fait à Jasper, après l'avoir transpercé d'une énorme lance. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à le ramener au camp avant qu'il se fasse bouffer par un animal et Clarke l'avait soigné. Caïn se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« - Ouais... P't'être qu'on pourrait t'utiliser comme appât, la prochaine fois... »

Bellamy rigola légèrement mais senti que cette fois, Caïn était vexé. D'autant plus que lui n'utilisait pas du tout cette méthode, pour la chasse. Mais ça, le brun l'ignorait.

« - Ok, désolé pour celle là. »

Caïn haussa des épaules et leva le regard vers lui. Ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes, il répondit calmement.

« - J'm'en fiche, que tu penses qu'on est tous des sauvages assoiffés de sang. Je sais ce que je vaux et ce que je suis. Tu peux en dire autant ? »

Son regard perçant tenant le sien donnait un goût bien amère à cette remarque. Bellamy détourna les yeux en grognant.

« - Ça va... J'ai dit que j'étais désolé... En plus, vous êtes pas tous comme ça... Toi t'es différent. »

Fit-il en tournant de nouveau le regard vers Caïn qui lui n'avait toujours pas baissé les yeux.

« - Je suis pas différent. »

Lança-t-il d'ailleurs.

« - J'suis un '_natif_'. Et tu détestes les '_natifs_'.

\- C'est faux ! »

Se défendit vainement Bellamy alors qu'il ne les portait, effectivement, pas du tout dans son cœur. Caïn se redressa sur son coude en le tenant du regard. Le brun avoua difficilement à demi mot.

« - Pas tous... »

Ce qui tira un sourire à Caïn. Bellamy se pinça la lèvre et demanda.

« - Pourquoi ma tente ?

\- Je sais pas trop. »

Caïn hésita à lui confier ses raisons. Mais il n'aimait pas mentir.

« - J'avais besoin de calme... et d'une odeur familière... »

Bellamy hocha la tête à la première partie de sa phrase mais tourna vers lui un regard contrit à la deuxième. Une odeur familière ? Sans blague ! Tout ce que Caïn avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés c'était le frapper avec une crosse de fusil en pleine face et lui plaquer une lame sur la jugulaire. Au court duquel de ces événements était-il devenu, 'une odeur familière' se demanda-t-il.

« - Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi j'pense que tu m'es familier. »

Devina le natif en s'asseyant lentement.

« - T'as été mon dernier contact avant de sombrer. Le... la dernière chose dont j'me souvienne, c'est ton odeur. »

Bellamy détourna le regard, gêné par cet aveux. Caïn repoussa légèrement la couverture en soupirant et bougea les jambes.

« - Je sais, j'suis un peu bizarre et ça date pas de la flèche. »

Rigola-t-il en portant machinalement la main à sa blessure. Malgré l'aveu qu'il venait de faire, la situation ne paraissait pas le troubler outre mesure. Bellamy, lui, ne su pas trop quoi en penser. Cette confession faisait renaître en lui les idées de la veille. Mais lorsqu'il le vit toucher sa blessure, cette préoccupation s'envola.

« - T'es sûr que tu veux pas que j'appelle Clarke ?

\- Non... »

Soupira Caïn en roulant des yeux. Bellamy stoppa ses mouvements en posant les mains sur ses jambes et reprit la couverture pour la remonter sur lui.

« - T'es censé dormir un peu, pas gigoter dans tous les sens.

\- D'une, je gigote pas, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et de deux, j'suis pas à l'article de la mort. Depuis quand t'es devenu mon infirmier ?

\- J'ai... J'veux juste pas que Clarke me prenne la tête. »

Se défendit Bellamy.

« - Puis si tu voulais pas m'avoir sur le dos, t'avais qu'à squatter autre part... »

Bougonna-t-il.

« - D'accord... J'm'en vais alors. »

Lança Caïn en faisant mine de se lever. A son arrivée au campement, il avait été obligé de s'imposer face à Bellamy parce qu'on refusait de l'écouter, et qu'il lui était essentiel d'avoir les chefs de clan de son côté pour la réussite de son plan. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait un peu capoté d'ailleurs. Parce que Bellamy n'avait jamais été du côté de personne d'autre que celui de Bellamy... Mais maintenant, et surtout après avoir regardé la mort en face, le jeune natif n'avait plus aucune pression sur les épaules. Donc, plus aucune raison de contraindre qui que ce soit à quoi que ce soit. Du moins pour l'instant... Derrière son faciès parfois fermé, il avait juste envie de profiter de la vie, de ses nouveaux amis. De pousser Anya à ouvrir les yeux sur les venus du ciel, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, et surtout de faire un peu Bellamy tourner en bourrique. Pour qu'il comprenne que son impulsivité n'était pas forcément un atout. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de rire aux éclats mais il était pourtant taquin, à sa façon. Du fait de son futur statut dans la tribu, il ne s'autorisait à se montrer sous ce jour avec personne, personne à part Lincoln jusqu'ici... Bellamy le retint par les bras.

« - Tu vas nulle part. Faut que tu te reposes. »

Fit-il en tentant de l'allonger. Mais même si Caïn s'était montré moins sec vis-à-vis de lui, il restait indomptable, par nature. Alors il se dégagea et Bellamy le lâcha pour ne pas le blesser.

« - Je vais bien. »

Soupira-t-il lassé en ancrant son regard dans celui du brun. Bellamy se perdit une seconde dans ses iris, sauvages et pourtant si calmes. Il avait relâché sa garde. Se reprenant, comme toujours, il lança en réprimande.

« - Tu vas te recoucher, de gré ou de force.

\- De force, de préférence. »

Lança Caïn en esquissant un petit sourire. Bellamy leva le regard vers lui. Cette façon de toujours résister, d'aller dans le sens opposé juste pour emmerder son monde, c'était ce qui caractérisait Bellamy. C'était aussi ce qui le rendait fou de colère chez les autres.

« - Caïn... »

Commença-t-il.

« - Bellamy. »

Répondit le natif. Le regard ancré dans le sien. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, et il le fit avec un certain affront mêlé de malice. Bellamy craqua. L'attrapant brusquement par la nuque il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sans crier gare. Il savait deux scénarios possibles. Soit Caïn se laissait faire, soit il le poignardait avec sa dague. Avec un peu de chance, se dit-il, le coup ne serait peut-être pas mortel et Clarke pourrait le soigner. Ou... peut-être serait-il mieux de mourir que de devoir affronter le regard des autres. Avoir été poignardé par un natif convalescent dont il aurait tenté d'abuser... on faisait pas mieux comme mort ces temps-ci. Mais rien de ce scénario catastrophe ne se passa. Caïn fut vraiment surprit par son geste mais ne se déroba pas. Bellamy profita de sa surprise pour passer un bras dans son dos et tenta de l'allonger. Ce n'est qu'alors que Caïn se réveilla de sa torpeur. Empoignant Bellamy par les cheveux, il inversa brusquement leur position et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Le plaquant au sol. Encore une fois, Bellamy ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se prépara à regarder sa mort en face. Mais au lieu de frapper, Caïn esquissa un léger sourire et se pencha vers lui.

« - Je pourrais te tuer pour ça. »

Fit-il doucement.

« - Je sais... »

Répondit Bellamy, le regard ancré dans le sien.

« - Mais tu le f'ra pas. »

Conclu-t-il en glissant les mains sous le t-shirt du natif. Caïn rattrapa ses poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête. Les emprisonnant. Les jours qui s'étaient écoulés avaient été rudes pour les venus du ciel mais également pour les natifs. Dans la guerre qui avait éclaté, il y avait eut des pertes des deux côtés. Tout le monde était encore sous pression et l'adrénaline ne redescendait pas totalement avec cette nouvelle cohabitation. Ils avaient besoin de décompresser. Et peut-être aussi de trouver un peu de réconfort. Caïn se redressa et ôta lentement son t-shirt. Dévoilant de nouveau les tatouages sur son corps finement musclé. Bellamy esquissa un sourire en ramenant les mains contre ses hanches. La mort attendra un autre jour se dit-il en se redressant pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn attrapa le col de son t-shirt, par l'arrière, et tira dessus. Bellamy se sépara de ses lèvres et leva les bras pour permettre son retrait, après quoi, il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Agrippant Bellamy par la nuque, Caïn le griffa légèrement en le tirant pour approfondir leur baiser. Il avait beau essayer d'évoluer différemment des autres natifs, certains de ses instincts restaient primaires. Bellamy remonta aussi une main contre sa nuque, en pensant à épargner sa blessure, et pressa ses doigts contre sa peau. Accrochant ses cheveux, Caïn lui tira la tête en arrière et descendit les lèvres dans son cou, où il lapa et mordilla sa peau avant de remonter vers son oreille. Bellamy ne pu retenir un soupire de plaisir. Posant les lèvres contre son oreille, Caïn rigola doucement.

« - J'croyais que tu me préférais out... largement...

\- J'ai changé d'avis. »

Soupira le brun en se reculant légèrement. Attrapant de nouveau Caïn par la nuque il le retourna, échangeant à son tour leur position. Le natif esquissa un léger sourire et le laissa faire lorsqu'il se plaça entre ses jambes. Bellamy plaça les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et bougea légèrement des hanches entre ses jambes. Caïn se mordit la lèvre en serrant les cuisses autour de sa taille. Si jamais Anya apprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle trancherait promptement la gorge à Bellamy et lui enfoncerait profondément les boules à l'intérieur après les avoir coupées. Elle en était capable. Bellamy se pencha vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les caresser de sa langue. Caïn remonta les mains dans son dos, s'arquant légèrement sous lui. Entrouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir son muscle buccal, il griffa sa peau. Bellamy poussa un gémissement de douleur et plaisir mêlés et Caïn eut un sourire contre ses lèvres. Il aimait l'idée de laisser ses traces sur son corps. Bellamy glissa la main dans ses cheveux et mordit la lèvre du natif. Caïn se dégagea et poussa à son tour son muscle buccal entre les lèvres du brun, donnant naissance à un baiser ardent. Il glissa les mains entre leurs corps et déboutonna son jean. Bellamy abandonna alors ses lèvres, se redressant pour l'enlever. Caïn s'attaquait à son propre bas quand le brun tira dessus, le lui ôtant avant d'attraper sa cuisse qu'il écarta légèrement pour revenir entre ses jambes. Avec une toute autre personne, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais c'était Caïn... Il avait des réactions absolument imprévisibles. Alors Bellamy marqua une pause et demanda.

« - Est-ce que... tu veux, 'fin... Je peux...

\- Oui... »

Répondit Caïn avec un léger sourire. Présentant ses poignets joints il les posa au-dessus de sa tête et continua, amusé.

« - Ce coup-ci, si tu veux m'attacher, j'me débattrais pas. »

Bellamy esquissa un sourire et emprisonna ses poignets de sa main avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Descendant la deuxième entre leur corps, il empoigna son sexe et le dirigea entre ses fesses. Caïn souleva le bassin en répondant à son baiser et Bellamy le pénétra lentement. Le natif poussa un soupire en tentant de libérer ses mains mais Bellamy resserra sa prise.

« - J'te fait mal ? »

Demanda le brun en glissant la main dans ses cheveux. Caïn secoua la tête en une réponse négative et se mordit la lèvre.

« - Dit mon nom.

\- Ah... Bellamy... »

Soupira Caïn en plissant le front avant de ses pincer les lèvres. Bellamy se pencha vers lui, posant son front contre le sien.

« - Encore. »

Ordonna-t-il. Caïn répéta doucement son prénom, le regard ancré dans le sien. Le brun soupira, excité par la franchise dans son regard, avant de capturer ses lèvres. Il lâcha les poignets de Caïn qui passa un bras autour de son épaule en s'arquant de nouveau sous lui.

« - Han...

\- Putain... »

Grogna Bellamy tandis que ses hanches bougeaient entre ses cuisses. Il plongea le visage dans son cou et mordilla sa peau sans y laisser de traces. Il savait qu'Anya déclencherait une seconde guerre si elle apprenait ce qu'il était entrain de faire avec son cadet. L'idée du danger ne lui donna qu'encore plus l'envie d'en profiter. Attrapant Caïn par la cuisse, il le retourna. Le plus jeune se mit à quatre pattes sans chercher à discuter et Bellamy glissa la main dans ses cheveux en se plaçant derrière lui. Tirant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière, il le pénétra de nouveau. Caïn soupira en décrochant ses doigts de ses cheveux et Bellamy l'empoigna par les hanches. Son bassin claquant contre ses fesses. Remontant une main contre sa gorge il l'attrapa fermement et le poussa à se redresser. Caïn se pinça les lèvres mais s'exécuta docilement. C'était vraiment une grande première pour lui, de se laisser manipuler par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un en qui, deux jours avant, il ne plaçait strictement aucune confiance. Quelqu'un qui, aujourd'hui, croyait en lui. C'était pour ça, qu'il s'abandonnait. Parce qu'il savait que Bellamy le respecterait dorénavant. Qu'il respectait son peuple et leur nouvelle alliance. Le brun posa les lèvres contre sa blessure, dans son dos, avant de les remonter dans son cou en suivant une branche de son tatouage. Caïn soupira en glissant la main dans les cheveux de Bellamy et ce dernier le tira pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Glissant la main entre ses cuisses, Bellamy prit son sexe entre ses doigts et le caressa. Caïn le rattrapa par le poignet.

« - Bellamy...

\- T'inquiètes pas. »

Fit le brun. Caïn laissa la tête retomber contre son épaule et le laissa faire. Tout en butant en lui, Bellamy le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'éjacule entre ses doigts. Se retirant, il passa un bras autour de la taille du natif et se libéra à son tour sur sa cuisse. Caïn se pinça la lèvre en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage. Bellamy se rallongea, haletant, et le tira par le poignet. Caïn se posa, à moitié contre son torse. L'oreille plaquée contre sa peau, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Ce cœur qu'il avait sauvé. Il se pinça les lèvres et roula sur le côté, se rallongeant sur le dos. Essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître la douleur qui le lançait maintenant dans l'épaule, il lança doucement.

« - Bellamy ?

\- Mh ? »

Répondit le brun en ramenant les mains sous sa tête.

« - Tu rêves de quoi ? »

Demanda Caïn en tournant le regard vers lui. Bellamy fronça légèrement des sourcils en tournant la tête.

« - Quoi ?

\- Quand tu dors, ou plutôt tes cauchemars. C'est à propos de quoi ?

\- Tu veux pas savoir, crois moi. »

Lança le brun dans un petit ricanement.

« - Si je demande... »

S'agaça légèrement Caïn. Mais Bellamy tentait d'en plaisanter parce qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter ses mauvais rêves. Caïn se mordit la lèvre en remontant la couverture sur lui et continua.

« - Tu sais, on est chacun habités par nos démons... mais les tiens, ils te rongent.

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi, le démon qui t'habite ? »

Demanda ironiquement Bellamy. Caïn hésita un peu avant de lancer.

« - Mon père. Ou plutôt, ses attentes... Il est mort en espérant qu'un jour je dirige la tribu tout en sachant que jamais ça n'arriverait.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Bellamy en se tournant vers lui.

« - Parce que j'suis faible. Je serais jamais un homme dans le sens ou mon peuple l'entend. Mon peuple ne gagnerait jamais de guerre avec moi à sa tête parce que je refuse les massacres, je fais tout pour épargner des vies, au lieu de les prendre... Notre monde n'évolue plus, reste archaïque et barbare mais il ne me changera jamais en leader sanguinaire. Père le savait.

\- T'es pas un lâche pour autant et d'ailleurs t'es bien loin d'être faible. Ça prouve juste que... t'es quelqu'un de bien... T'es pas un animal. »

Ajouta Bellamy. Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Bellamy devait savoir la vérité. Clarke s'était trompé, il n'était pas l'agneau blanc qu'elle s'imaginait.

« - Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'ai prit des vies moi aussi... en dernier recours... Si c'est la vie de l'ennemi ou la mienne, je choisis de vivre. Mais je n'accepterais jamais de marquer ce que les miens appellent '_victoires_' sur mon corps. Mettre fin à une vie ne se célèbre pas, bien au contraire. »

Bellamy soupira doucement, repensant à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour accompagner sa sœur sur Terre. Il avait délibérément tiré sur le Chancelier, sur l'Arche, et l'avait laissé pour mort. Ensuite, pour échapper aux représailles, il avait poussé les jeunes à ôter les bracelets électroniques qui les reliaient au vaisseau mère pour que les autres les croient morts et ne viennent pas les rejoindre. Causant la chute de trois centaines d'âmes uniquement par égoïsme. C'étaient des innocents. C'était ce qui le rongeait, ce qui le rendait parfois exécrable, le remord.

« - J'ai prit certaines décisions et j'ai accepté, je vis avec... Et toi ? »

Fit le plus jeune en cherchant sa main. La trouvant, il se tourna sur le flanc, tira la couverture pour recouvrir Bellamy et continua.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves pas le répit ? »

Bellamy détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Caïn se coucha de nouveau sur son torse et attendit. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et fini par lâcher.

« - Je suis pas comme toi. »

Commença-t-il.

« - J'ai du sang sur les mains... beaucoup... »

Avoua-t-il difficilement.

« - Beaucoup trop.

\- C'est souvent le sort des guerriers. »

Relativisa Caïn. Mais il ne savait pas. Bellamy se redressa, le poussant à s'écarter, et lança en secouant la tête.

« - J'ai le sang des miens, sur mes mains... le sang d'innocents... Celui des tiens aussi, même si je regrette pas vu que ceux qu'on a tué sur le moment c'était soit eux soit nous. Mais... la plupart du temps, j'ai eu le choix... Aujourd'hui encore j''ai eu le choix, de rester tranquille et de tenter la paix, mais j'ai encore prit la mauvaise décision et t'as failli mourir. À chaque, putain, de fois, je prend la mauvaise décision ! »

Caïn écouta sans intervenir. Bellamy avait besoin de vider son sac.

« - J'ai tué ma mère. »

Lâcha le brun en tournant le visage vers lui. Il hocha la tête, dépité, et continua.

« - Mh... Une de mes putains de mauvaises décisions à coûté la vie à ma mère... Et j'suis tellement désolé. Pour tout s'que j'ai fais... mais, ça sert plus à rien. C'est juste … trop tard.

\- Ça l'est pas. »

Fit Caïn en rapprochant son visage de son épaule.

« - Il est jamais trop tard pour changer en mieux, apprendre de ses erreurs... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère mais j'suis sûr que jamais elle voudrait te voir comme ça. Rongé par la culpabilité et incapable de te trouver toi-même. Tu dois savoir qui tu es Bellamy. T'es pas que colère et rancœur, tu peux être bien plus. »

Bellamy esquissa un léger sourire.

« - T'es plutôt clair voyant. »

Lança-t-il. Caïn se redressa légèrement.

« - Normal, j'suis moitié natif moitié oracle.

\- Vraiment ? »

S'étonna Bellamy. Dans ce monde sens dessus desous, rien ne serait jamais assez bizarre.

« - Non, j'te fait marcher. »

Rigola Caïn. Le brun le bouscula gentiment avant de se rappeler sa blessure.

« - Désolé. J't'ai fais mal ?

\- Un peu, tout à l'heure, mais ça va. »

Fit-il en soulevant la couverture pour passer au-dessus de lui. Bellamy esquissa un sourire et Caïn glissa une main dans ses cheveux en continuant.

« - On peut remettre ça si tu veux.

\- J'comprends pourquoi Octavia kiffe autant les natifs maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? »

Demanda Caïn en collant son front contre le sien.

« - Ouais... »

Répondit doucement le brun en hochant la tête avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla le premier. Il n'avait plus vraiment dormit après que Caïn se soit rendormi. Il avait un peu forcé sur sa blessure et, Bellamy savait que ça le saoulait mais, avait effectivement besoin de repos pour se remettre totalement. Remontant la couverture sur le corps dénudé de Caïn, Bellamy se leva du lit et se rhabilla. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un tombe sur eux comme ça. Il quitta donc sa tente de très bonne heure et trouva de quoi s'occuper.

Sur les coups de huit heures, son attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix.

« - Bagarre de nana à l'entrée du vaisseau ! »

Rigolèrent deux jeunes avant de partir avec leurs amis assister à la scène. Bellamy, curieux, les suivi et esquissa un sourire. Clarke et Anya étaient levées elles aussi, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles démarraient plutôt bien la journée.

« - Je VEUX le voir ! »

Insista la native devant l'entrée de la navette.

« - Non, Anya. »

Répondit fermement la blonde.

« - J'te l'ai dit, il a besoin de repos. Et la dernière fois que tu l'a vu on peut pas dire que ça ai vraiment aidé.

\- C'est mon frère !

\- C'est mon patient. »

Rétorqua Clarke en campant sur ses positions.

« - Et c'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici. »

Ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'être le moins agressive possible. Anya ne pouvait juste pas entrer et trouver le lit de son frère vide.

« - J'te dirais quand il sera réveillé. Ok ? »

La native la toisa et tourna des talons en lançant quelque chose dans une langue que Clarke ne reconnu pas. Sûrement du natif. La blonde fronça des sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse, surprise. Les natifs n'avaient jamais parlé dans une autre langue face à eux. Pourtant ce n'était pas si surprenant. Ça expliquait leur accent et la façon qu'ils avaient tous de traîner sur certaines syllabes. Bellamy rigola légèrement et retourna couper le bois pour en faire du combustible.

« - Eh ! »

Fit un des gars en arrivant vers lui.

« - On part chasser. T'en es ?

\- Avec eux dans les parages j'préfère rester.

\- Ok... »

Répondit le jeune. Octavia arriva et tapa sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - J'vais partir avec eux. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus de danger. Sa sœur s'éloigna. Le jeune continua un peu déçu.

« - Celui qui est blessé avait parlé de nous refiler des tuileaux, mais j'crois que ses potes sont pas trop d'accord.

\- J'ai pas besoin de leur accord. »

Fit Caïn en arrivant vers eux.

« - J'peux aider.

\- Non. »

Répondit Bellamy alors que Caïn s'adressait à l'autre jeune. Le natif tourna le regard vers lui et le brun secoua la tête en lançant.

« - Clarke a dit que t'avais besoin de repos. Retournes te coucher. »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondit lentement.

« - Je savais pas que j'étais passé sous tes ordres. »

Bellamy le fixa sans savoir quoi répondre pour le coup. Il avait pensé que leur rapprochement de la veille aurait changé les choses entre eux. Mais Caïn le regardait avec affront, exactement comme deux jours auparavant. Renvoyant le jeune à la suite du groupe de chasse, il attrapa Caïn par le bras. Le natif se dégagea mais Bellamy lança sans s'agacer.

« - Tu sais comme moi que tu dois pas trop pousser, avec ton bras. »

Ça s'était vérifié la veille. Caïn, droitier, avait tendance a forcer machinalement sur son bras. Il s'était d'ailleurs endormi avec sa douleur à l'épaule. Bellamy le savait.

« - En plus, Clarke vient juste de dire à ta sœur que tu dormais encore dans la navette. Si elle apprend qu'on t'a laissé partir ça la foutra mal. Vas te recoucher... s'il te plaît... »

Ajouta Bellamy. Avec Caïn, ça ne servait à rien de se montrer autoritaire, alors il essaya de jouer sur les sentiments. Si toute fois sentiments entre eux il y avait... Caïn tourna le regard vers Anya qui montait farouchement la garde devant la navette, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il tourna de nouveau le visage vers Bellamy et le fixa un peu froidement mais abdiqua sans un mot et retourna vers la tente. La simple idée d'inactivité le lassait. Le brun soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers Clarke qui arriva à lui.

« - Eh.

\- Hey. »

Échange de regard.

« - Alors, t'as réussi à envoyer chier gentiment Princesse Native ? »

Lança Bellamy pour briser la glace. Clarke esquissa un sourire en lançant machinalement un regard vers Anya et répondit doucement.

« - Quelque chose me dit qu'on sera jamais copines, toutes les deux. »

Il rigola légèrement et Clarke demanda.

« - T'as dormi avec Caïn ? »

Bellamy leva le regard vers elle, déstabilisé pendant une seconde. Mais il se rattrapa comme toujours sans rien laisser paraître.

« - Théoriquement, c'est lui qui a dormi avec moi. C'est ma tente, tu t'en souviens ? »

Le coup du détachement aurait pu marcher si seulement Clarke n'était pas passé le voir dans la nuit. Elle doutait un peu du dosage qu'elle avait mit dans la tisane de Caïn et voulait vérifier sa blessure si toute fois il ne dormait pas. Certes, ils ne dormaient pas au moment où elle était passé. Oh, ça non...

« - Ouais... Il y est toujours ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Ok... J'espère pour toi que t'as pas ré-ouvert sa blessure. »

Lança-t-elle avec un sourire équivoque. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais préféra finalement ne rien dire. Il eut l'impression qu'elle savait. Clarke rigola et se détourna de lui, allant vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle revint vers Bellamy en courant et lança.

« - Il y est pas !

\- Qui ? »

Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Clarke reprit un peu son souffle et lança.

« - Caïn ! Il est pas dans la tente.

\- Putain... »

Jura Bellamy en rangeant sa machette et en se dirigeant vers la grande porte.

« - Bellamy ! »

Souffla Clarke en courant à sa suite sans vouloir alerter les natifs. Le brun alla vers un des gardes.

« - Eh Eddy, l'équipe de Paul a dit où ils partaient chasser ?

\- Vers l'est, du côté de la rivière.

\- Ok. »

Fit-il en attrapant une arme.

« - J'lui ai dit de pas y aller ! »

Grogna-t-il devant le regard perdu de la blonde en quittant le camp.

« - Caïn ? »

Demanda-t-elle.

« - Il est, tu penses qu'il est parti chasser avec eux ?

\- S'il lui as dit de pas y aller, c'est sûr qu'il y est. »

Lança un des natifs en arrivant vers eux. Ils étaient deux et apparemment, ils les avaient entendus. Il continua.

« - Si Anya l'apprend...

\- Elle l'apprendra pas ! »

S'agaça Bellamy.

« - On va le ramener avant qu'il se blesse encore. »

Continua-t-il. Le natif hocha la tête.

« - On en est. »

Dit-il simplement en lui emboîtant le pas. Bellamy ne chercha pas à discuter. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite ils rejoindraient le groupe.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

Ils arrièrent vers la rivière, les natifs ouvraient la marche. Ils marchaient vraiment vite ceux là. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les branches, ils virent Caïn saisir la machette qu'Octavia lui tendait.

« - Caïn ! »

Cria Bellamy. Le natif, debout avec les autres sur les rochers, tourna la tête vers eux et attrapa la machette. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite maintenant que Bellamy ET Clarke étaient sur place.

« - Il va le faire. »

Lança un des natifs à l'autre, semblant presque admiratif. Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, Caïn se retourna vers la rivière. Sortant des fourrés les natifs commencèrent à crier.

« - _**Whou whou whooooou !**_ »

C'étaient visiblement des cris d'encouragement. Caïn se tourna de nouveau vers eux, leva la machette et lança dans le même dialecte utilisé la matin même par Anya.

« - _**Juice drain, juice down.**_

\- _**J**__**uice drain, juice down**__** !**_ »

Répétèrent les deux natifs en levant à leur tour leurs armes. Clarke attrapa Bellamy par la manche et se jeta au sol, l'entraînant avec lui. Les autres sur les rochers s'écartèrent vivement de Caïn. C'était ce que les natifs scandaient lorsqu'ils se préparaient à venger la mort d'un des leurs. Mais rien ne vint. Pas d'attaque. Clarke leva le regard vers Bellamy qui la fixait, sourcil froncés. Tous un peu perdus, ils ne réagirent que lorsque Caïn sauta du rocher.

« - Caïn ! »

Cria Clarke en se relevant. Elle se précipita vers le bord, Bellamy à sa suite. Octavia la retint.

« - Oh putain ! »

S'exclamèrent certains dans le groupe de chasseur. Les deux natifs vinrent les rejoindre tandis que Clarke scrutait l'eau. Caïn remonta à la surface. Une ombre énorme se dirigeait vers lui.

« - Sors de là Caïn ! »

Cria-t-elle vainement. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy.

« - C'est le monstre qui a attaqué Octavia. Il fonce droit vers lui, on doit faire diversion ! Faut le sortir de là ! »

Paniqua-t-elle. Les natifs eurent un léger rire et un d'entre eux lança.

« - _**Chillah**_. Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Avant de tourner le regard vers l'eau.

« - Il chasse. »

Ajouta Octavia, aussi détendue que les autres natifs. Caïn plongea de nouveau. Nageant droit vers l'ombre.

« - Il va s'faire tuer ! »

S'affola Clarke en ancrant le regard dans celui de Bellamy. Le brun fut prit entre deux feux, la panique de Clarke et l'excitation des natifs qui paraissait malgré tout positive.

« - Bellamy ! Aide moi à bouger la pierre. »

Clarke voulait faire diversion, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait pour sauver Octavia de la chose de la rivière. Caïn n'avait toujours pas refait surface et l'ombre de la bête et la sienne ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les remous de l'eau témoignaient de l'agitation qui se menait en dessous mais elle semblait être la seule à paniquer.

« - Bellamy ! »

Cria de nouveau Clarke. Le brun leva d'abord les yeux vers sa sœur puis tourna le regard vers la blonde.

« - J'lui fais confiance. J'sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance... »

Clarke soupira d'agacement en s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête. Octavia hocha la tête à l'attention de son frère. Bellamy tourna son regard vers l'eau en priant intérieurement pour avoir raison. Son cœur manqua quelques battements et hésita avant de recommencer à battre. Une marre de sang se répandait dans l'eau. Heureusement, Caïn refit surface. Essoufflé, il s'adressa de nouveau à ses frères de clan dans leur langue native. Ceux-ci recommencèrent à crier et descendirent les roches en courant.

« - J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Répéta Caïn, cette fois pour que les autres comprennent. Bellamy ôta son arme, qu'il portait en bandoulière, et plongea à son tour tandis que se sœur allait aider les autres. Nageant vers Caïn, il lança, agacé mais soulagé.

« - T'es un vrai chieur !

\- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus dans l'genre. »

Répondit Caïn avec un léger sourire. Bellamy voulu l'aider à sortir de l'eau mais Caïn se débrouillait bien tout seul. Il nagea jusqu'à une grosse roche où l'attendaient les deux natifs, Octavia et quelques un des chasseurs. Même si eux ne savaient pas vraiment en quoi aider. Caïn, l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, semblait tenir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez imposant.

« - Faites gaffe. La lame ressort de l'autre côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda Bellamy en arrivant derrière lui. Caïn tourna la tête de son côté et répondit doucement.

« - Le monstre de la rivière. »

Les natifs plongèrent les bras dans l'eau et Caïn plongea de nouveau pour pousser la bête hors de l'eau. Utilisant la machette qui avait traversé sa tête de part en part comme manche, ils le sortirent de l'eau. Avec l'aide non négligeable des autres chasseurs.

« - Bordel, il est énorme ! »

S'exclama un d'entre eux après l'avoir remonté.

« - Il est surtout dégueulasse... »

Fit un autre en grimaçant. Le poisson, remonté sur le sol, avait une gueule circulaire ouverte sur plusieurs rangés de dents. Il ne semblait avoir ni tête, ni yeux et ses branchies étaient des cavités creuses. Il ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'à un poisson.

« - Donc, t'en mangera pas ?! »

Rigola l'autre en le bousculant amicalement. Caïn sorti de l'eau en poussant sur ses bras et s'efforça de cacher sa douleur à l'épaule. Bellamy sorti après lui. Tandis que tout le monde s'agglutinait autour de la bête, Clarke arriva vers eux.

« - T'es vraiment pas possible ! J't'avais demandé de rester au repos !

\- Je déteste ça...

\- Oui ben au moins évite de forcer sur ton bras, ça tire sur tes plaies. »

Fit Clarke en soulevant le cataplasme pour examiner les dites plaies. Elles ne s'étaient, fort heureusement, pas ouvertes mais les tissus cicatriciels – trop sollicités - étaient un peu abîmés. Elle allait devoir refaire ses soins en rentrant. Puis son attention fut attirée par le bras gauche de Caïn, orné de dizaines de perforations.

« - Tu t'es fait mordre. »

Lança la blonde. Caïn dégagea son bras. Ce n'était ni profond, ni douloureux et cette espèce n'était pas venimeuse.

« - C'est rien.

\- T'es vraiment mon pire patient ! »

S'agaça-t-elle en le frappant au ventre. Caïn eut un léger sourire en la rattrapant par le poignet et la lâcha avant de lancer au groupe.

« - Va falloir le découper pour le ramener.

\- Oui ben toi t'es hors jeu. »

Lança Bellamy en tournant son regard vers lui. Puis il ramassa une machette et se dirigea vers la prise.

« - Grouillez vous, qu'on rentre vite au campement. »

Fit-il. Ils s'attelèrent à sa découpe. Octavia s'avança vers Caïn et donna un léger coup, épaule contre épaule.

« - T'es génial. »

Caïn hocha la tête, le regard posé sur sa prise. Mais en vérité, il observait Bellamy. Le brun leva le regard vers lui et continua à accomplir sa tâche. Un des natifs détacha un morceau de chaire pour l'engloutir mais Caïn lança.

_« - **Don't.** »_

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et tous tournèrent le regard vers lui.

« - Cette prise n'est pas la nôtre, mais celle du peuple du ciel. Eux seuls en tireront jouissance. »

Caïn ne donnait pas d'ordres aux membres du clan, mais c'était sa capture. Et c'était la chasse des venus du ciel. Les deux natifs se relevèrent en grognant dans leur langue natale et partirent sous le regard inflexible de Caïn qui tourna ensuite les yeux vers Bellamy. Le brun comprit alors. C'était un cadeau, qu'il leur faisait. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de provisions. Avec cet unique poisson, ils avaient de la nourriture pour un moment.

La découpe terminée, ils repartirent vers le camp. Octavia et Clarke ouvrant la marche. Caïn et Bellamy, juste derrière, suivaient silencieusement. Bellamy tourna le regard vers le natif et se pinça la lèvre. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il lança.

« - Si les deux autres parlent...

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Répondit Caïn, serin.

« - Anya me blâmera, comme toujours... Je suis immature et impulsif, c'est pas nouveau pour elle. »

Impulsif, Bellamy pouvait le concevoir. Mais immature... Caïn ?

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Lança le brun.

« - Vous êtes à court de provisions.

\- Oui et ? On sait se débrouiller. Ça veut dire quoi_ ''Juice dwyne._..

-_** ''Juice drain, juice down''**_. »

Corrigea Caïn.

« - ''Le sang appelle le sang''. »

Traduit-il ensuite en tournant le regard vers Bellamy sans cesser de marcher.

« - Donc, c'était bien une vengeance. »

Comprit-il. Caïn hocha la tête.

« - Le monstre a prit des vies, on prend la sienne. »

Expliqua-t-il.

« - Ok. »

Fit Bellamy.

« - Alors pourquoi ne pas le ramener à ton village, c'est les vies des vôtres qu'il a prit.

\- Octavia a aussi été attaquée. Vous en avez plus besoin que nous. Et si les nôtres, voulaient leur vengeance sur le _**La**__**a**__**ke Mo**__**nster**_, ils n'avaient qu'à aller la chercher au lieu de planifier votre massacre. »

Lança Caïn en s'arrêtant pour fixer Bellamy.

« - Ça fait trois bonnes raisons... On peut rentrer maintenant ?

\- Les garçons... Vous avez bientôt fini de vous disputer ? »

Demanda Octavia en se tournant vers eux. Bellamy tourna le regard vers elle et aperçu le sourire amusé de Clarke. Caïn se remit en marche, suivi des autres qui avançaient indifférents. Le brun était maintenant sûr que Clarke savait pour eux.

« - La prochaine fois, tu pourrais juste dire 'merci'... »

Lança doucement Caïn à Bellamy, sans tourner le visage vers lui. Bellamy perçu la légèreté dans sa voix et esquissa un léger sourire en recommençant à marcher vers le campement.

* * *

**_*_****_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

_**And the Grounders**_

* * *

**_The story is not over_**

* * *

Voili, voilouu !

Donc bon, j'ai pas vraiment réussit à comprendre le langage des natifs dans la série, des fois ça ressemble à de l'anglais et des fois pour moi c'est du charabia, lol (j'regarde en vostfr) mais j'ai bien pensé comprendre "Juice drain, juice down" dans l'épisode 15 saison 2 quand Lexa fait son speech a ses guerriers avec Clarke avant d'attaquer Mont Weather et qu'ils le répètent tous... Du coup, j'me suis basé sur l'anglais pour leur langue.

Suite et fin dans quelques jours mais avant ça, dites moi, vous pensez quoi de la p'tite histoire entre Bellamy et son natif d'OC ?^^

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3 - End

**THE 100 AND THE GROUNDERS**

* * *

**LES 100 ET LES NATIFS**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Le soir venu, le peuple du ciel et la poignée de membres présents de celui de la forêt se réuni autour du feu et de la nourriture. C'était pour fêter leur nouvelle alliance et le rétablissement de Caïn. Clarke, étant leader officiel au yeux du peuple de la foret, Bellamy en profita pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait plus vu Caïn depuis un moment et décida de partir à sa recherche. Sortant du campement, il sursauta légèrement en tombant nez à nez avec un des chevaux des natifs. Il avait deux têtes, imbriquées l'une dans l'autre. Les radiations créaient vraiment de putain de monstres, pensa-t-il. Il marcha lentement en essayant d'être discret et s'éloigna du camp un peu à l'aveuglette. Une voix familière s'éleva dans l'humidité de la nuit.

« - Tu devrais pas être là. »

Bellamy s'arrêta, se tournant dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Une silhouette sorti lentement du couvert d'un arbre.

« - Toi non plus... »

Répondit le brun avec un léger sourire avant de faire un pas en avant. Caïn recula lentement, maintenant la distance entre eux. Bellamy fronça légèrement des sourcils et le natif lança.

« - Si tu me veux, va falloir m'attraper... »

Bellamy esquissa un sourire. Caïn était vraiment irrécupérable se dit-il. Lorsqu'il commença à avancer, le natif continua à reculer puis disparu dans la végétation. Bellamy s'arrêta. Les natifs étaient très doués pour le camouflage. Il écouta donc attentivement et distingua un mouvement. Tentant de se déplacer discrètement, il alla dans la direction du bruit. Il fut prit d'une sueur froide en sentant une présence derrière lui. Ça ne pouvait théoriquement pas être Caïn, il était parti dans le sens opposé. A moins qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu se rapprocher. Bellamy se retourna vivement pour se défendre. Caïn rigola et l'attrapa par le bras. Le tirant il passa sa jambe derrière la sienne et le fit chuter au sol. Bellamy grimaça de douleur en atterrissant dans les feuilles et Caïn lança en s'asseyant sur lui.

« - Si on avait le temps, j't'aurais apprit comment te défendre au corps à corps.

\- Sur l'Arche, j'étais garde. »

Se défendit Bellamy en toussant. Caïn l'avait prit par surprise. Il se pencha vers lui amusé.

« - Oui, ben tes réflexes sont pas terribles...

\- Orf... J't'ai laissé faire parce que t'es blessé. »

Plaisanta le brun. Le natif rigola et tenta de se lever mais Bellamy le retint en l'attrapant par les hanches. Caïn esquissa un sourire et se pencha de nouveau vers lui. Bellamy se redressa sur ses coudes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Rapprochant son visage, il scellèrent leurs lèvres et glissa la main contre sa nuque. Rompant leur baiser, Caïn descendit les lèvres dans son cou. Bellamy ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Caïn, aspirant sa peau entre ses lèvres, la mordillait aussi par endroit. Retenant un soupire, Bellamy demanda, curieux.

« - Ce... C'est vrai que, vous êtes capables de tuer, avec vos dents ? »

Caïn rigola de nouveau.

« - Ouais... »

Répondit-il doucement avant de remonter la langue dans le cou du brun.

« - Certains l'ont fait. »

Continua-t-il contre son oreille en glissant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Le brun lâcha doucement.

« - Vous êtes de vrais tarés.

\- Bellamy... »

Fit Caïn en se redressant. Il tentait de repousser ce moment depuis son réveil mais c'était inévitable. Bellamy pensa encore l'avoir offusqué, avec sa remarque. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Caïn continua.

« - Vous devrez quitter le campement.

\- Quoi ? Pourqu... C'était ton idée de rester. »

Lança finalement le brun en se redressant à son tour. Caïn se pinça les lèvres.

« - Pour vous donner du temps. Mais l'idée de Lincoln était la bonne. Vous devez rejoindre l'océan et voguer vers Luna. Elle est votre unique chance de survie.

\- Je croyais que-

\- On est pas les seuls méchants ici. »

L'interrompit Caïn. Bellamy hocha la tête.

« - Je sais, y'a les faucheurs et-

\- Y'a pas qu'eux... Les dangers, vous guettent de partout. Une fois que je serais parti Anya me laissera sûrement plus revenir.

\- Depuis quand tu te soumets aux contraintes ? »

Demanda Bellamy avec un petit sourire. Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien, loin d'avoir envie de plaisanter, et posa les mains en coupe contre ses joues.

« - Une fois parti... je ne reviendrais plus. »

Bellamy ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Il savait bien que Caïn devrait repartir chez lui. Très bientôt même sans doute. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait une mesure définitive. Baissant légèrement la tête.

« - Quand tu seras guéri...

\- On s'en va demain. Au levé du soleil. »

L'informa Caïn. Il avait envie de rester, au moins autant que Bellamy voulait qu'il reste. Mais si ils cédaient à leurs sentiments, là commencerait leurs fins. Il deviendrait le point faible du brun, de leur clan. Et il n'avait aucune envie de les remettre en danger. Bellamy hocha la tête sans relever les yeux. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Caïn ne reviendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son peuple, et lui, devait guider le sien, sans distraction. Il acquiesça.

« - Ok.

\- C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. »

Fit Caïn en posant de nouveau une main sur sa joue. Cette phrase avait un double sens. Bellamy leva le regard vers lui.

« - La dernière... »

Répéta le natif. Les yeux dans les siens, Bellamy hocha de nouveau la tête. Remontant la main contre la nuque de Caïn, il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Donnant naissance à un baiser ardant mais moins sauvage que la veille. Caïn inversa leurs positions, passant en dessous et laissant Bellamy se caler entre ses jambes. Bellamy descendit ses baisers dans son cou et fini par remonter son t-shirt pour embrasser son ventre, puis son torse. Caïn se redressa un peu pour ôter son haut et soupira légèrement, puis il empoigna l'aîné par les cheveux. Le tirant légèrement, il remonta son visage au sien et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. Bellamy posa une main sur sa hanche et resserra les doigts contre elle en le rallongeant. Caïn se laissa faire, passant les mains dans le dos du brun pour presser sa peau. La caresser... C'était la dernière fois. Leur dernière fois. Après ça, plus jamais il ne reverrait son visage, ne sentirait sa chaleur contre la sienne, ni ne sentirait son odeur. Caïn ferma les yeux à cette pensé mais l'enterra bien vite au plus profond de son esprit. Se morfondre ne changerait rien à la donne et ne servait donc à rien. Bellamy se redressa légèrement sur un bras, rompant leur échange pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Cet adieux imminent les affectait tous les deux. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne le confirait jamais. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'étaient rencontrés, Caïn détourna le regard face à Bellamy. Parce qu'il savait ce que reflétaient ses yeux. Se mordillant la lèvre, il descendit les mains vers les boutons de son jean et les défit. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre en retenant un juron quand il plongea la main dedans avant d'empoigner sa verge. Caïn se redressa, cachant son visage dans son cou, il plaqua les lèvres contre son épaule. Tout en continuant à le caresser. Bellamy soupira en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Leur échange n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la veille. Il ne s'agissait plus de simples pulsions, de contacts physiques pour évacuer leurs tensions. C'était beaucoup plus. C'était déchirant...

Le brun tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, délogeant son visage de son cou pour poser les lèvres contre les siennes. Évitant le contact avec ses yeux. Il le rallongea en descendant les lèvres dans son cou. Caïn passa les bras autour de ses épaules et soupira en le serrant contre lui. Bellamy enleva lentement le bas de son cadet et se replaça entre ses jambes. Gardant le visage dans son cou, il prit de la salive sur ses doigts et les ramena entre les fesses du natif. Caïn se mordit la lèvre en sentant ses doigts contre sa peau mais le laissa faire. Le brun lubrifia ensuite son sexe de la même façon. Caïn souleva légèrement le bassin et Bellamy le pénétra. Doucement. Joue contre la sienne, il bougea lentement entre ses cuisses. Caïn soupira contre sa peau en ramenant une main sur sa nuque et se mordit la lèvre. Bellamy remonta ses baisers dans son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de ramener ses lèvres contre le siennes. Caïn resserra les doigts contre sa peau tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

« - Bellamy ! »

Criait Octavia en cherchant son frère dans les bois.

« - Bellamy ! T'es où putain ... »

Geignit-elle pour elle même. Le brun plissa le front en se redressant légèrement et peina à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil se levait, tapant sur son visage. Il leva une main pour le parer et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans les bois, mais seul. Se levant, il enfila son t-shirt et alla a l'encontre de sa sœur.

« - Hey. »

Fit-il en arrivant vers elle. Octavia, à bout de souffle, reprenait haleine appuyée contre un arbre. Elle leva la tête vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras.

« - T'étais où ?! Il s'en va. »

Lança-t-elle en le tirant. Bellamy n'eut nullement besoin qu'elle précise. Il la suivi à travers la végétation et ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du campement en courant. Les natifs étaient déjà en scelle, seul Caïn était à terre. Raven tendit une main vers lui, il la serra et il se tourna ensuite vers Clarke.

« - Ménages toi. »

Lança la blonde en guise d'au revoir. Caïn hocha la tête. Il avait beau s'être un peu rapproché d'eux, Bellamy mit à part, les contacts physiques n'étaient toujours pas sa tasse de thé. Mais Octavia ne lui laissa pas le choix, laissant son frère derrière elle, elle reprit sa course et se jeta dans les bras de Caïn.

« - Te fais pas tuer. »

Soupira-t-elle en posant la tête contre son épaule. Caïn, passé la surprise, referma lentement les bras autour de sa taille. Mais il se recula vite.

« - Prend soin de toi. Ok ? »

Fit Octavia en se reculant.

« - T'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers Bellamy, qui s'avançait lentement. Sa sœur lui laissa la place et le brun lança doucement après un léger moment de flottement.

« - Tu partais sans dire au revoir. »

Caïn fronça légèrement des sourcils. Le regard ancré dans le sien, il répondit lui aussi doucement, sans son dédain habituel.

« - Je pensais que c'était fait. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux au sol. Caïn ne comprit pas trop son hésitation. Il voyait bien que le brun cherchait ses mots. Mais pour dire quoi ?

« - Caïn... »

Commença Bellamy en relevant la tête. Le natif secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Pas à le remercier, ni rien du tout de ce genre. Le regard dans celui du brun, il lui facilita la tâche en lançant doucement.

« - J'te demande que deux choses, Bellamy du peuple du ciel, reste en vie. Trouves la paix. »

Des objectifs importants pour son bien être. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Caïn parlait à la fois de la paix pour son peuple et de sa paix intérieure. Le natif se tourna vers Clarke et lança avec un petit sourire.

« - Il aura besoin de toi, de vous deux en fait. »

Ajouta-t-il taquin en se tournant vers Octavia. Elle rigola et Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

« - J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter...

\- On parie ? »

Le taquina Caïn. Bellamy esquissa un sourire. Anya, sur son cheval, commençait à s'impatienter. Le brun se pinça les lèvres et tendit la main. Caïn l'imita. Lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main, il lança doucement.

« - Puissions-nous nous revoir. »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'était la façon qu'avait le peuple de Bellamy de dire au revoir. Plus que ça, cette phrase exprimait aussi l'importance de la personne à qui on la disait. L'envie que cette personne s'en sorte, peu importe l'obstacle qu'elle rencontrerait. Les natifs n'avaient pas d'équivalent pour ça. Parce que ça signifiait se laisser guider par ses sentiments, et ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. C'était même contre leur nature. Mais Bellamy représentait beaucoup pour Caïn. Alors il prit le risque de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant ses semblables. Dégageant son bras, il leva les mains vers le visage de Bellamy sous le regard curieux des deux camps. Sans rien dire, il posa doucement les pouces sur ses paupières. Descendit un doigt contre ses lèvres, avant déposer la main contre son cœur. Il savait qu'Octavia saurait traduire ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« - Caïn ! »

Appela sa sœur, passablement énervé par son geste. Il tourna à moitié le visage vers elle.

« - On y va. »

Lança-t-elle, furieuse, avant de partir au galop. Caïn se tourna de nouveau, adressant un léger sourire à Bellamy, et répéta doucement.

« - Puissions-nous nous revoir. »

Avant d'aller retrouver les siens. Les natifs avaient le don de voir à travers l'âme des gens. C'était celle de Bellamy, si forte et pourtant tellement sensible, qui avait attiré Caïn. Une fois parti il ne se retourna pas. Grimpant sur son cheval, il le lança à son tour au galop et les natifs partirent dans un bourdonnement de coups de sabots. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et tourna le visage vers sa sœur qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il.

« - Rien... »

Fit-elle en haussant des épaules. Mais son sourire refusait de quitter son visage.

« - Tu sais s'que ça veut dire, hein... Ces... gestes, qu'il a fait. »

Octavia hocha la tête. Lincoln avait lui aussi eut ces gestes pour elle, lui avait dit ces mots. Bellamy rouspéta gentiment.

« - Ben alors, dis moi.

\- _''Ni les yeux, ni les lèvres, n__'__exprime__nt __ce qu'hurle__ mon cœur.''_ Il s'est lié à toi... »

Elle leva le regard vers son frère.

« - Pour toujours. Voilà s'que ça veut dire... »

Les sentiments faisaient remonter en eux trop d'émotions qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gérer. C'était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des natifs n'osaient aimer qu'une fois ou ne s'y aventuraient pas du tout. Octavia posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de retourner dans l'enceinte du campement. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en tournant de nouveau le regard vers le bois. Qu'importe, si il ne revoyait plus Caïn. Il resterait lié à lui, à jamais.

* * *

**_*~The 100 ~*_**

* * *

_**And the Grounders**_

* * *

**_The story is not over_**

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire de Bellamy et du natif est terminée, que d'émotions^^

J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.

A la prochaine ;-)


End file.
